Teardrops on my Guitar
by Trish-Ah
Summary: Lily and Oliver have been best friends since preschool and they confide in each other about everything. But now that Oliver thinks he has found the perfect girl, Lily has to hear about it and she doesn't feel like she wants to be his best friend anymore.
1. That Sneaky Window

**Disclaimer:** You know I don't Hannah. I wish I did... but I don't.

The room was quiet and still. It was comforting. In the past, she has felt nothing but uneasiness when there was a long silence but this time was different. She was in admiration at the moment. Sitting on the couch, she watched as her friend came over and sit down next to her, Lucky Lou Lou in hand. She moved over a little bit, giving her best friend some room to play, and fixated her eyes on the acoustic guitar.

Lily Truscott watched as Miley Steward gingerly strummed her fingers across the chords, humming silently to herself. Lily knew that Miley had a beautiful voice and the fact that she even played the guitar beautifully awed her even more. She was envious. She was jealous.

"What do you think about us trying 'Iris' today?"

Lily's eyes broke away from Miley's hands and she looked up to meet Miley's brown eyes. "Huh?"

"Um, Iris?" Miley asked raising an eyebrow. "You want to try singing that today?"

Lily shrugged and gazed back down at the guitar. "Did your dad teach you how to play?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Miley grinned and held up the guitar. "I only play acoustic, though."

"Do you think you can teach me how to play?"

Miley shrugged and placed the guitar in Lily's lap. "Go for it."

"Really? Lucky Lou Lou?" Lily asked. She was shocked and scared that Miley was actually trusting her with her dad's most prized possession. She also felt honored, all the same.

"I don't see why not," Miley shrugged and smiled. "It's not like you'll break it."

Lily nodded and gazed down at the guitar for a minute before picking it up in her hands. She gently placed her left hand in the right place and graciously took the pick from Miley's stretched out hand. Placing her fingers on the first, second, and third strings - Lily brought her right hand down gently, the pick grazing against the strings beautifully.

"Have you ever played before?" Miley asked, raising a eyebrow. When she saw Lily shake her head no, she seemed surprised. "Most people who haven't held a guitar before wouldn't even know how to." She laughed. "You did it perfectly."

Lily grinned up at Miley. "So, you think you can teach me how to play?"

"I think so," Miley nodded. "What about singing, though?"

"I think I'm okay now," Lily smiled. "I'm not as horrible as I was a year and a half ago. I'm improved loads, right?"

Miley nodded and took the guitar from Lily's hands. "Let's do our last session today, then, and then we'll talk about guitar lessons."

"Awesome," Lily threw her arms around Miley's neck and hugged her. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Miley grinned. "Well, you know..."

- **Teardrops on my Guitar** -

After an hour of singing, playing, and laughing, Miley had stopped playing and placed Lucky Lou Lou back to her place by the piano. "When did you say Oliver was coming over again?"

Lily turned herself around on the couch so that she was now facing the piano. That was probably the only instrument Lily knew how to play - and that was very little. "He should be here any minute, actually." Lily said as she pulled out her phone. She pressed the side button and the phone's small screen lit up, revealing the time in bold black letters. It read six-thirty. "Are you sure you can't come?"

Miley nodded and sat down on the Piano bench, her eyes locking with Lily's. "I need to study for that chemistry test."

"We've only been in school for a month and you already have a big test. That bites." Lily sighed as she pulled her blonde hair out of her ponytail, letting her hair fall over her shoulders in curls. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to get it organized. "I'm glad I don't have Mr. Burke for my chemistry class."

Miley groaned and nodded. "You and Oliver are lucky to have Mrs. Evans. She's not so.. So..."

"Outrageous?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

Miley grinned at her and nodded. She watched as Lily began to struggle with her hair and laughed. "Do you need help?"

Lily sighed and nodded. "Yes. My hair is a mess when it comes to humidity."

Miley laughed and sat down behind Lily, who turned herself around so that she facing the kitchen. "Why didn't you just leave it up?"

Lily shrugged. "It looks better down."

"Uh-huh and who are we trying to impress?" Miley asked, running her hands through Lily's hair, getting the tangles out.

Lily blushed lightly and shook her head. "No one."

"Liar." Miley smiled. "Can I have that rubber band?" She asked, pointing to Lily's wrist.

Lily nodded and pulled her rubber band off her wrist and handed it to Miley. "I am not a liar."

Miley spilt Lily's hair in half and placed them on both her shoulders. Then, she began to tie each side, giving Lily low pigtails. "Yes you are. Is it Matt?"

Lily violently shook her head. "No way. He's over with."

"So it's Derek?"

Lily shook her head no.

"Oh, I know. It's that cute guy at Areopastle."

Lily shook her head no and sighed. "No."

Miley patted Lily's shoulder. "There, you look cute." Then, she leaned in and whispered in Lily's ear. "It's Oliver."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Lily groaned and nodded.

"I knew it. I knew you liked him."

Lily's face grew red and she turned herself on the couch to face Miley. "Please, don't say a word."

"I wont, I wont." Miley waved her hand at Lily, her grin not leaving her face. "But I want details."

"Details?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's to know? There's no juicy gossip."

Miley grabbed Lily's hands from her lap and she rolled her eyes. "Not that detail. Like, I want to know... how long have you liked him? How did you realize it? When do you plan on telling him? That sort of thing."

Lily shook her head and pulled her hands out of Miley's. "Since school; since I wiped out at the skate park and he helped me up; and never."

"Never?" asked Miley. She looked at Lily skeptically. "How can you not tell him?"

"There's a lot of reasons, Miley." Lily sighed. "Can we please not talk about this right now?"

Miley sighed. "Why?"

"Because Oliver is right outside your door." Lily stated the obvious and pointed to Miley's door.

Miley turned around and saw Oliver standing out side her door, making a face. She laughed and waved. He smiled and waved at her, than waved at Lily. Lily smiled back and then turned back to Miley.

"You don't think he heard anything, do you?"

"No," Miley shook her head. "These doors are pretty much soundproof."

"I hope so," Lily sighed and took a deep breath. She got up off the couch and Miley followed her. The two of them walked over to the door and opened it. Oliver stood there, looking bored.

"Since when do you lock your door?" He asked Miley, raising an eyebrow.

"Since losers like you keep coming in." Miley shook her head. "I'll see you both tomorrow at school?"

Lily and Oliver nodded, bid their goodbyes and left.

Miley sighed and collapsed on the couch. Half of her felt guilty for lying to Lily and the other half didn't. She turned her eyes towards her door, which was shut tightly but next to it, her window was open.

_Technically, I didn't lie_, she told herself, biting her lower lip. _The door is soundproof._


	2. Rejected with a captial R

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Hannah Montana. Still don't know the cast members. It's a shame, isn't it?

Lily ran out of the mall doors in a fit of laughter, Oliver closely behind her. She turned around to look back at the doors and she caught just a glimpse at the angry security guard before she felt the wind be knocked out of her as she fell to the ground - hard.

She laid on the hard concrete, her eyes closed, as she tried hard to not keep her attention towards the shooting pain that was running through her head at that moment. She felt sudden breaths on the crook of her neck and it took every bit of her will power not to turn to Oliver and just kiss him at that moment. His weight upon her own body and his light, rapid breaths at that moment made her heart go crazy. She was surprised in herself that her mind was able to keep itself sane, even through the pain. The two of them stayed there for a couple minutes until finally, Lily was finding it hard to breath. Oliver noticed this and he managed to bring himself up off her and he sat down on the floor, his cheeks flushed and his chest heaving in and out. "You okay?"

Lily tried to say yes but instead, a small groan left her lips. She slowly brought herself up in a sitting position and she brought her right hand to the back of her head. She winced as she felt a rather large bump forming. "That's going to be there for awhile..." she said quietly.

Oliver looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Hm?" Lily snapped her eyes up to meet his and a small smile spread across her lips. "Oh, I have a bump."

Oliver snickered. "At least there's no brain to damage."

"Hey," Lily hit his arm. "I resent that."

Oliver just grinned at her and stood up. He held out his hands and she graciously took them, letting him help her up. "I can't believe you did that."

Lily looked at him curiously. "Did what? Run into you?"

"No," Oliver shook his head and began to walk down the stone steps. "Beating up on that giant hotdog."

"Well, he started it," Lily huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "He kept following us."

"Either way..." Oliver nudged Lily. "I think we should lay low from this place for a while."

Lily chuckled and nodded. "I think so, too."

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

"Hey Lils?" Oliver stopped walking and turned to Lily, just a few houses down from hers. It was pitch black outside and most of the street lights weren't working. After a bad storm the month before, the electricians have been finding it hard to turn on the electricity.

Lily stopped walking and turned to Oliver, a thoughtful look on her face. She and Oliver were quiet for the past five minutes and she had been lost in her own thoughts. "Hm?"

Oliver looked down at his own shoes, not being able to find his words. "I... I overheard you and Miley talking earlier."

Once the words left Oliver's lips, Lily suddenly began to feel light headed. "You... you heard?" She asked, turning her eyes away from him and biting her lower lip. Her cheeks, she was sure, were a bight red and she felt her heard beating rapidly in her chest. Her stomach churned and she felt like she was going to be sick. "What - what did you hear?" Part of her was waiting in anticipation and excitement while the other half was just waiting to be disappointed. She wasn't sure what he was going to say - or what he was going to do.

"Everything."

"Everything." She repeated and hit her head. "I'm really sorry, Oliver."

"Sorry?" Oliver stepped closer to her and grabbed her wrists. "Don't be. I'm glad I know. In fact, I'm flattered."

Lily managed to lift her eyes to meet his. "Really?"

"Yeah," He laughed lightly. "You're my best friend. Any guy would be lucky to even have you glance their way."

At that moment, Lily began to feel a slight relief. "Thanks."

"Yeah..." Oliver looked back down at the ground and let go of Lily's wrists. "It's just... that's what we are, Lily. Friends. I - I know you didn't confess to me but - I can't just stand here and not clear this up. I love you ... but ..."

And just when Lily felt like her whole world was going to seem right... it went the other direction.

"...as a friend."

A million thoughts were running through Lily's head at that moment but the most important one was that she was thankful it was dark. She didn't want Oliver to see her cry.

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

The next morning, Lily woke up with heavy eyes and a really bad headache. She supposed it was from the fall she had with Oliver but her heart told her otherwise. She barely got sleep the previous night because her heard seemed too broken to heal and her mind was trying to figure how Lily was going to avoid Oliver for the next couple days - considering she had five out of six classes with him, not including lunch.

Sitting at her kitchen table, Lily kept her head buried in her arms as she waited for Miley's car to pull up to bring her to school. She didn't feel like seeing anyone at all today but her mom refused to let her miss school and Lily was really in no state to drive.

_Beep. Beep._

Lily sighed as she heard the light honk of Miley's horn and she groaned, getting up from the table. Making sure she had her cell phone in her pocket, she grabbed her book bag by the door and walked out the door. Miley was sitting in the front seat, her sun glasses on top of her head and her cell phone to her ear. Lily threw her bag into the back seat and climbed into the passenger seat as she heard Miley talking on the phone, sounding aggravated.

"I don't _care_ if my fans want me there, Dad. I don't want to make another appearance on Zombie High... Well, whatever. We'll talk about it when I get back from school, okay?" Miley paused on the phone and looked at Lily sympathetically.

Lily called her up after she got home and explained everything. If she didn't then she knew she wasn't going to have the energy to do it later. And it was true. Lily felt completely drained.

"Love you, too, Dad. Bye." Miley snapped her phone shut and placed it into one of the cup holders. "Sorry about that."

Lily shrugged and looked outside the window, her eyes distant. "They want you back on Zombie High?"

"Yeah..." Miley trailed off and sighed. "I don't think I'm going to, though."

"How come?" Lily sat up and looked at Miley. "I think you should."

"I haven't seen Jake in a year, Lily." Miley sighed. "Are you okay?"

Lily sighed and nodded. "I will be."

"Do you think anything will change between you two?"

Lily shrugged. "I - I hope not. We promised things would be the same but..." Lily trailed off as she felt a lump form in the back of her throat. "I just don't want to see him for a couple days."

"How come?"

Lily thought for a moment and she bit her bottom lip before she spoke. "It'll be like staring at rejection for the rest of my life."

Miley just nodded and didn't ask Lily anymore questions. The rest of the ride was quiet and she was more than thankful for that.

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

_Ring._

Miley and Lily turned their heads automatically to the bell and sighed. Lily was going through her locker, trying to gather her things for Chemistry class and Miley's locker was on the other side of the school. "Hey, I'll meet you after Chem."

"Okay, see you later. Good luck on your test." Lily smiled and looked at Miley.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Miley groaned and walked away.

Lily watched Miley walk away until she was lost in the crowd of students and she began to search for her chemistry book, which was buried under a mess of papers in her locker. After a minute of looking for it, she sighed in frustration and went to her knees, deciding to just throw paper after paper out of her locker.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to clean out your locker?"

Lily shook her head and continued to fling paper after paper out of her locker.

"What are you looking for?"

"Chemistry." She stated simply.

"Oh, I have your book."

Suddenly, Lily tensed when she realized who it was that was talking to her. "You - you do?"

"Remember I left mine here over the weekend?" Oliver asked and leaned against her neighbor's locker. "You let me borrow it."

"Oh," Lily stood up and didn't pull her eyes away from the inside of her locker. "Yeah, I must have forgotten."

Oliver smirked. "Maybe that fall did damage something."

Lily laughed softly and looked at Oliver. "Whatever, Oken."

"You - you okay?" Oliver asked lightly.

Lily sighed and nodded. "I'm fine, really."

Oliver grinned. "Good cause I wanted to see if you wanted to see a movie tonight."

Lily slammed her locker shut and picked up her bag but when she went to grab it, she saw that it was gone. Oliver noticed her looking around and laughed. "I have it." He turned around and showed her that he had his bag on one shoulder and her bag on the other.

"I can carry it," she said and went to grab for it but Oliver shook his head. "I got it."

"Oh, well, okay." Lily sighed and began to walk to her class with Oliver. She felt a little awkward having him around her but even more so now that he was carrying her bag. She shook her head. She needed to get out of her broken state. "I don't know if I can go to the movies tonight. It depends on how much homework we get."

Oliver nodded and started to talk about a dream he had last night. What his dream was about - Lily had no idea. She wasn't really paying attention.


	3. She has talent

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, we all know I don't own Hannah Montana.

**A month later**

"Hey, you're gettin' pretty good there, Lily."

Lily looked up from her spot on Miley's couch and looked into the kitchen to see Robbie Ray, Miley's father, standing there with what looked like a packet in his hand. She beamed at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Stewart."

"You see Miley anywhere?"

Lily nodded and pointed up the stairs. "She's in the shower. What's that?" She asked and pointed to the packet. Mr Stewart looked down at it and then back at Lily.

"It's Miley's script."

"For the show?" Lily asked and placed Miley's acoustic on the couch and walked over to Mr. Stewart. "How did you get Miley to do the show?"

"It wasn't easy, let me tell you." Robbie said and handed the script to Lily. "It was like pulling teeth out of that girl but after I told her she couldn't go to Chicago unless she did it, she was all up for it."

Lily laughed as she skimmed through the script. As she got towards the end, her eyes widened. "She would rather kiss Jake and perform at Navy Pier than to just miss the Ferris Wheel?"

"An' the funny part is that she doesn't know Jake will be at Navy Pier too, for a signing."

Lily stared at Mr. Steward for a minute, her mind reeling. She should tell Miley. That's what friends do. That's what best friends do. But... Lily never did get her payback on Miley for keeping the window thing a secret. Lily grinned and nodded. "Don't worry, it'll be our secret."

"Thanks," Robbie patted Lily on the shoulder. "You know, if you want to get better at the guitar, you could always borrow one of my older ones."

"Really?" Lily looked at Robbie in awe. "You really would let me?"

"Yeah," Robbie winked at Lily. "That way, when you become a famous guitar player, you can say you got it from Robbie Ray."

Lily smiled and nodded. "Definitely."

"I'll go get it. Be right back."

Lily watched as Robbie left up the stairs and watched as Miley came jumping down them.

"Lily, dad says you have the script?"

Lily nodded and handed it to Miley. She watched Miley as she skimmed through the script and the look on her face was quite classic when she found out she had to kiss Jake.

"Oh no," she groaned. "Why did I agree to this?" She asked, looking up at Lily. She set the script down on to the counter and sat on to one of the bar stools. "I'm an idiot, Lily."

Lily stood in front of Miley, an eyebrow raised. "It can't be that bad. I mean, you've kissed him before."

Miley nodded and sighed. "I have, plenty of times, but... Lily, it's going to bring back feelings that I don't want to come back."

Lily nodded sympathetically. She wished, after all, that she still didn't have feelings for Oliver. She would leave for home, determined and well convinced that she no longer has feelings for him. Then, about an hour after school she get's that phone call and she sees his name and a smile always forms upon her lips.

"You know, Miley, Jake isn't that bad of a person," Lily said after a minute and she took a seat next to Miley. "I mean, sure he made that little girl cry but that's because he wasn't used to being _Milos_. He was and always is used to being Jake Ryan."

"Do you think he's changed?" Miley asked, leaning her head on Lily's shoulder. "I mean, he said he would come back if he has... why would he want to act with me if he didn't?"

Lily shrugged. "It's possible. I wouldn't get your hopes up for it, though. Maybe it was his agent and not him. It's not like he has a choice... it's his career."

"I know," Miley sighed. "I should prepare myself for both outcomes."

Lily nodded and at that moment, Robbie Ray came bouncing down the stairs, one of is older acoustic guitars in hand (secured of course in a case) and a pic in the other. He set both on the coffee table and looked at Lily. "Rachel Mae was one of my first ones. She'll do just fine for you."

Lily beamed and ran over to Robbie Ray, giving him a big hug. "Thanks so much, Mr. Stewart."

Robbie Ray just smiled and hugged Lily back. Miley and her dad caught each other's eyes and both smiled. Ever since Lily's dad had left her a couple months ago, Robbie Ray was the only father figure left in her life. He could never replace her dad but that doesn't mean the tiny blonde in his arms wasn't like one of his daughters. He hugged her tighter.

"Not a problem, Lily."

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

About an hour later, Lily came walking up to her front porch, the guitar in one hand and her skateboard in another. Her back, at this point, was killing her. The guitar really wasn't that light. Just as she reached her steps, she looked up and noticed Oliver was sitting on the porch swing, looking at Lily with a raised eyebrow. "Hey Oliver," Lily grunted as she dropped her skateboard on the grass and heaved the guitar up on the porch. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to go to Rico's," he looked at the guitar case. "What is that?"

"Rachel Mae," Lily smirked. "Mr. Stewart gave me her to practice on."

"Rachel Mae?" Oliver questioned.

Lily just smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Let me put her up in my room and I'll be back down in a minute."

Oliver nodded and grabbed Rachel Mae. "Want me to help you carry it upstairs?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I got it. Thanks, though." Lily grabbed the case from Oliver, their hands brushing lightly. Lily blushed and looked at Oliver, hoping to seem some sort of sign. When she noticed nothing, she sighed and walked into her house. Two minutes later, she showed back on to the porch, a little out of breath and massaging her own shoulder. "I didn't think guitars were that heavy."

"With the case, they are." Oliver laughed and the two started to head towards the beach.

"So why are we going to Rico's?" Lily asked as she turned to Oliver.

Oliver blushed. "Ah, well, I met someone."

Lily grew quiet. "Oh, yeah?"

Oliver nodded and a big smile crept upon his lips. "She's amazing."

"Do I know her?" Lily asked, trying to sound happy. Oliver didn't seem to show any sign of concern for her, so she thought she was being convincing. Thought.

"I don't know," Oliver looked at Lily. "She goes to our school but she's in honor classes."

_Oh great, she as brains,_ Lily groaned.

"Her name is Lindsey Stream."

"Lindsey?" Lily thought for a moment. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"She's a dancer." Oliver smiled. "She performed at the assembly last week."

Suddenly, Lily remembered who the girl was and she forced a smile at Oliver. "That's great. So are we meeting her there?"

Oliver shook his head. "I just want to show you who is she. I haven't, um, exactly asked her out yet."

Lily nodded and patted Oliver on the back. "You have nothing to worry about. Remember, Smokin Oken."

Oliver grinned at Lily and pulled her to him while they were walking. "You're awesome, you know that?"

Lily blushed furiously at the sudden contact but nodded. "I'm the greatest."

_Author's Note:_ Okay, so I'm able to check my e-mail on my cell phone and the more I check it, the more I smile because this story has received either alerts, favorites, or reviews. Then, guilt washes over me because I can't help but think - why does my internet have to be down? So that's why it's taken me so long to get this up and I apologize. Great news is that while it was down, I managed to get three chapters (including this one) done. Not to mention I wrote a very important part of this story - which is the turning point! Unfortently, that part wont be up until around chapter ten. So... I apologize. Really, I do. I want to show you all, but I can't. Nope, nope, nope.

Anyways... the next two chapters will be posted every other day, so look forward to it soon. Thanks, really, for being very patient!


	4. Stupid Dust

**I don't own Hannah Montana.**

Oliver leaned up against Lily's locker, waiting for her to show up. It was just before their math class and last period of the day. Glancing at his watch, he realized that class was going to start in a minute and when he looked up an down the halls, he didn't see her. After the weekend had passed and after encouragement from Lily, he decided to ask out Lindsey today. He just got done talking with her last period (they both had art together) and managed to ask her to go out on Tuesday.

"Oliver," someone screamed.

Oliver looked down the hall and saw Miley running up to him, out of breath. "Lily wanted me to tell you..." she breathed, "not to meet up with her cause she's going to be late for class."

"Where'd you come from?" Oliver asked, looking her up and down. "You sound like you just got done running the mile."

Miley nodded. "I did. Lily and I had to take the physical test today. Didn't your class?"

Oliver shook his head. He had the AM gym class - which meant he took gym in the morning before fist period started so that he could get more credits in. "No, we didn't. How come you're here and she isn't?"

"Shower." Miley simply stated and began to walk off to class, Oliver trailing behind her. "Even though there is only one period left... she absolutely refused to go to class without showering."

Oliver took a few steps away from Miley. "You didn't?"

Miley looked at him for a minute and then hit him. "Jerk. No, I didn't, but that's because I prefer to take them when I get home."

"Right... right..." Oliver said with a laugh. When they reached their class, Miley and Oliver took their seats just as the bell rang. Not to long after that, Lily came running in and she took her seat next to Oliver and in front of Miley.

"Truscott, why are you late?" Ms. Kunkle, their teacher asked.

Lily sunk in her seat. "I was late in gym, I'm sorry."

"No note?" Ms. Kunkle asked, her eyebrow raised. "Pop quiz, then."

The class groaned and turned towards Lily, who sunk even deeper in her seat. Just as Ms. Kunkle was beginning to pass out the quiz, a voice came upon the speaker.

"_Sorry to interrupt your teaching, professors, but we have some last minute school announcements to make._"

At this point, the class began to hurry and scan through notes they took the pervious week to brush up on what they learned. The announcements, really, were never that important. Lily, on the other hand, enjoyed them. One out of maybe five.

"_First off, I'd like for everyone to congratulate Miss Lindsey Stream_," Lily looked at Oliver and rolled her eyes as his ears perked up at the sound of Lindsey's name. "_For making it to the state finals in the state's 'Dance with Heart' competition._"

"What's 'Dance With Heart'?" Lily asked, turning to Miley.

"It's a dance competition that helps raise money for the Children's Memorial Hospital." Miley replied and looked back towards the speaker, which continued to make more announcements.

"_And because of the generous contribution Lindsey and other students are making, our school is proud to announce that we will be hosting a talent show on January thirty-first to help raise money for the Children's Hospital as well. All students wishing to participate must sign up by September thirty-first. We are only accepting twenty applicants so please make sure you sign up as soon as possible. Currently, the student council is sending up packets of information.."_

Lily stopped paying attention as soon as she heard her name being whispered. She turned to Oliver's direction and a piece of paper flew to her desk. Quickly, she opened it up and quickly folded it back. She couldn't believe it.

"Since when?" she mouthed to him.

"Today," he mouthed back, a big smile on his face. Forcing a smile, she gave Oliver's a thumbs up and then slid down in her seat. Her heart suddenly felt very, very heavy. Lily turned towards Miley as soon as the announcements were over and frowned.

"Can we do a girls night?"

"On a Monday?" Miley asked, raising an eyebrow and then looked at Oliver. "Aren't you going to the skate park with Oliver?"

Lily groaned. "I forgot. Do I have to?" She looked at Miley with sadden eyes and Miley just nodded.

"You guys go every Monday."

"He's going out with Lindsey tomorrow." Lily simply stated. Miley made an "oh" sound and nodded right away.

"Well, if you want to keep things the way they usually are between you guys, don't you think you should go with him?" Miley asked. "I mean, he could have asked her out for tonight if he didn't want to hang with you."

Lily shrugged. "I guess so. How about tomorrow?"

Miley nodded. "I have a Hannah signing but after that, you can spend the night."

Lily smiled and turned around to face the board as soon as Ms. Kunkle began to speak.

"You guys will have ten minutes... it's only fifteen questions long..." she spoke as she began to pass out the quizzes. At that point, Lily completely blocked Ms. Kunkle's boring voice out and tried hard to get the images of Oliver and Lindsey together out of her mind.

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

"So, are you guys going for the talent show?" Miley asked as the trio made their way to Lily's locker. Lily laughed and shook her head while Oliver shrugged. "Seriously?" Miley raised an eyebrow. "You guys never do anything like this. Maybe you should."

"Yeah, okay," Lily sighed and began to twist her lock two times to the right. "Let me just go up on stage and sing while I play guitar... since I know how to now."

"That's a great idea!" Miley grinned.

Lily opened up her locker and glared up at Miley. "I was being sarcastic. I'm nowhere near being ready."

"And I have absolutely no talent." Oliver grinned and leaned up against one of the lockers. "None what-so-ever."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Come on, you both have talent."

"If you're so excited about the talent show," Lily began to place her books in the upper portion of her locker, "than why don't _you_ sigh up?"

"Yeah, and sing?" Miley scoffed. "Suuuure that wont blow the HM secret."

"Do one of your many other..." Lily thought for a moment and bit her bottom lip. "Do you have... any other talents?"

"Beside _sucking_ at everything else?" Miley shook her head. "I can... sew, okay? Sew."

Lily and Oliver exchanged looks and then they laughed.

"Shut up!" Miley exclaimed and shook her head.

Lily and Oliver both tried to contain themselves... and they did after five minutes. Once Lily was don with her locker, she slammed it shut and looked at both Miley and Oliver. "Am I the one that always has to go to my locker?"

Oliver and Miley shrugged and the thre of them began to walk out to the parking lot.

"So Lily," Miley brought the subject up again. "You should go for the talent show."

Lily groaned. "Miley, I'm not the kind of girl to step up on stage."

"You did freshmen year," Oliver pipped up, gazing at Lily. "You've got nerve."

"You've got talent," Miley gushed as they walked across the parking lot. "You've improved loads on your singing and the guitar? You'll be ready t play a song by January!"

"I don't know..." Lily trailed and then stopped in her tracks as she saw Oliver's car in view. Leaning up against it was the blonde girl of Oliver's dreams. When she saw the three of them, Lindsey stood up straight and gave Oliver a small wave. Oliver smiled back at her ran towards his car. Lily turned towards Miley. "Can you give me a ride home?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "Lily, you're going to the skate park, remember?"

"Miley..."

"Lily..."

"Lily! Miley!" Oliver called their names and both girls turned around to look at Oliver and Lindsey. He waved them over and Lily groaned.

"Miley, please!" Lily whined. "It's hard enough, okay? It's hard enough to pretend to smile and to listen to his rants about her but I have to... I have to meet her? Please, just make up some excuse!"

"Are you his best friend or not?" Miley shot at Lily, a little to harsh. "Look, I know it hurts. Love hurts. But Lily, you need to understand that you have to go through all of this to get over him, not to mention to still hold on to your friendship. Thirteen long years, Lily. Suck it up, huh?"

Lily's head started to pound as she held back her tears. "Why did I have to fall in love with him? Thirteen years... I can't throw that away. Why, oh why, oh why, oh why..."

"We'll be right there, Oliver!" Miley yelled at him and then turned to Lily. "Close your eyes," Miley whispered and pulled Lily into a hug. Lily's bag dropped off her shoulders ad she fell into Miley's arms. Tears, suddenly, began to roll onto her cheeks.

After a minute, Miley pulled away and Lily gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

Miley shrugged and gave her a smile back. "It's what friends are for. Now, wipe your cheeks and rub one eye. Pretend you have something in it..."

Lily did just that and began to rub her one eye as she and Miley began to walk over to Oliver.

"Is she okay?" Lindsey asked, looking away from Oliver and towards Lily. Oliver followed her gaze and quickly walked over to Lily.

"Stupid dust," Lily mumbled and continued to rub her right eye.

"You okay?" Oliver asked, concerned. Lily just nodded meekly and stopped rubbing her eye to look at him.

"Dust," she shrugged and fluttered her eye to adjust past the blurriness. "I'll be okay."

"Okay, well..." he grabbed her arm and pulled her over by Lindsey, Miley trailing behind with a smile. "Lily, this is Lindsey. Lindsey, this is Lily and Miley."

Lindsey smiled and held out her hand to Lil. She was hesitant at first, but Lily just smiled and took her hand. "Oliver's told me so much about you," Lindsey smiled and then turned towards Miley. "and you. It's nice to meet you both."

"Same here," Miley nodded and shook Lindsey's hand. When she noticed Lily didn't say anything, she gently elbowed her.

"Oh, yeah, you too." Lily smiled

"Well, I just wanted to make sure on the time, Oliver," Lindsey smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, at seven?"

Oliver nodded. "I'll be there at seven."

"Okay," she smiled. "Bye."

"Bye," he nodded and watched her leave. Once she was out of earshot, Oliver turned to Lily and Miley with a big smile.

"Is she amazing or what?"

Lily suddenly began to rub her right eye gain. "Stupid dust."

_Author's Note:_ Okay, ladies and gents, I hope this chapter wasn't too long. I didn't intend for it to be this long... but I think it's okay. After all, my other chapters were kinda short. Either way, we have the meeting of the other girl. Oh what's to come? I don't know if any of you noticed similarity with the second part of the chapter with another show. Points to those who can guess it! Here's a hint - it's my favorite. **Seriously**, it is. Oh and their in their junior year - making them 16/17.


	5. Lily Calls Me That

A week has passed since Oliver's date with Lindsey and much to his delight, it went well. Since then, the two of them have gone on three other dates and on the fourth, made it official, much to Lily's dislike.

It was a Wednesday and Lily was waiting for Oliver and Miley by Oliver's locker for lunch. As she heard the warning bell ring (indicating the students only had five out of their ten minute passing period left), she looked up and down the halls, wondering why it was taking them so long. She stood up on her tiptoes, trying to look over the crowd and as she did so, she heard a small yet a never-could-miss voice.

"I think they had to go to Miley's locker."

Lily turned around to come face to face with none other than Lindsey herself. "They did?"

Lindsey nodded and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind one ear. "Oliver said they might be a little late and to come tell you just to save seats."

Lily nodded. "Okay, thanks."

As she turned to leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Oliver invited me to come eat lunch with you guys. Is that okay?"

Lily cringed and nodded. "There's always room."

Lindsey smiled and the two began to walk towards the cafeteria in silence. Lily felt a little uneasy and decided to bring up a topic. "So you're a dancer?"

"Oh, yeah," Lindsey nodded and hugged her books to her chest. "I've grown up around it."

"That's cool," Lily said and the two reached the cafeteria. Lily looked up and down the halls once more, wishing she would see Miley and Oliver but when she didn't see sight of their brown hair, she immediately made her way towards the usual table they sit at. When she placed her book bag on her chair, she looked across at Lindsey, who placed her books on the table across from Lily. "Do you want to wait for them before we get lunch?"

"Sure," Lindsey shrugged and sat down. Lily followed suit and once again, the two were in silence again. Lily leaned her head on her left hand and began to tap her fingers on the table, bored.

"So, you skateboard?" Lindsey asked, this time breaking the silence. When she saw Lily nod, she began to ask her more questions. "Have you ever competed?"

"No," Lily shook her head. "I signed up once, but backed out. I love it and after seeing some people's passion being taken away by the greed... oh, sorry I didn't mean..." Lily shut up when she realized what she just said. She completely forgot that Lindsey competed in dance competitions.

"Oh, no, I totally agree," Lindsey nodded. "Dance With Heart is for charity so I don't really look at it as a competition."

"Really?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's good. Do you plan on dancing professionally?"

Lindsey shrugged. "If I get into Juilliard."

"What kind?"

"I was brought up around ballet but I like street. I haven't quite decided yet."

"I think you should go for street," Lily placed her opinion in. "I mean, if you love it, that's the way to go."

Lindsey smiled. "Thanks."

"It's great to see you two getting along well," Lily heard Oliver's voice. She looked up to see him taking a seat next to Lindsey and quickly, he gave her peck on the lips. "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled.

Lily, caught up in the conversation, had completely forgotten who the girl was. She heard a slam on the table and she brought her attention from the two of them and to Miley, who seemed aggravated. "What's with you?"

Miley didn't say anything. Instead, she went through her folders and finally pulled out a tabloid magazine. On the front cover was Jake Ryan and Mikalya - kissing.

"That's my problem."

"Oh, are you a Jake fan?" Lindsey asked, picking up the magazine and looking it.

Miley's ears turned red in anger. "No," she bit, rather harshly.

"Jake and Miley used to go out a little over a year ago." Oliver said to Lindsey as he took the magazine out of her hands. He flipped to the cover story and handed it to Lily.

"Oh, sorry," Lindsey said to Miley, who just shook her head and sat down at the table.

Lily began to skim through the article. "'_It's been hard, getting over Miley, but Mikayla as helped me through the pain. I loved her but Mikayla has so much more?!'_ Does he not know that you are..." Lily trailed off as she looked at Lindsey. Instead of finishing her sentence, she just closed the magazine shut. "What a jerk."

"I feel sick," Miley sighed and leaned her head on the table. "I'm not eating lunch today."

"Oh come on, you have to," Lily said and placed her head on the table to look at Miley in the eyes. "It's Meatloaf. I know you want some... yum, yum!"

Miley stuck her tongue out and gaged. "Gross."

Lily giggled and so did Miley.

"It'll be okay," Lily said and gave Miley's hand a little squeeze. Miley nodded and brought her head up and Lily followed suit.

"Yeah, Miles, it'll be fine. At any rate, Smoken' Oken will beat him up if worst comes to worse." Oliver grinned and flexed his muscles.

Lily laughed and reached over the table to feel Oliver's arms. "With what? You're all skin and bones!"

Miley laughed and surprisingly enough, so did Lindsey. Oliver looked in her direction and she quickly stopped. Or at least tried to.

"Sorry, Ollie."

Lily cringed. Oliver quickly looked at Lily and then back to Lindsey.

"Can you not call me that?"

"Huh?" Lindsey tilted her head a little. "You don't like it?"

"Not really," he shook his head. "Only Lily calls me that - and that's only because I call her Lil-lay." He turned to Lily with a smile. "Right?"

Lily, surprised, nodded. "Right."

"Oh, okay then," Lindsey smiled. "Sorry, _Oliver._"

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

Miley watched Lily carefully as she guided her fingers across the guitar, trying to learn how to play an easy melody. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at Lily, studying her features. In Miley's mind, she thought Lily looked almost just like Lindsey. Just a little shorter and she doesn't wear makeup.

"Hey Lily?" Miley questioned as soon as Lily stopped playing. "I don't know if you noticed, but you kind of look like Lindsey."

Lily's jaw dropped as she looked at Miley, surprised. "What? Are you kidding?" She laughed. "Please."

"No, really," Miley nodded and she began to run her fingers through Lily's blonde hair. "You have the same hair style, same eye color..."

"Lindsey's pretty, Miley." Lily smiled. "That's the difference."

"So are you," Miley sighed. "You played that really well, by the way," Miley nodded towards the guitar.

"Really?" Lily's eyes lit up and she blushed a little. "I've been practicing at home. I think I'm really getting the hang of it."

"I think you should play for the talent show."

Lily sighed and leaned back onto the couch. "I was actually thinking about it."

Miley's grinned. "Really?"

"Only," Lily sat up and smiled at Miley. "Only if you'll help me."

Miley quickly nodded. "Of course!"

"Good," Lily nodded and suddenly jumped as she felt her phone vibrate. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she realized that it was her house calling. "Hello? Now? Yeah, okay. Bye." Lily turned to Miley with a frown. "I have to go home for dinner."

"Aw, really?" Miley sighed. "Can you come over tomorrow after school?"

Lily nodded as she stood up and began to pack her things. "We'll talk about what song I'll do."

"Did you have any ideas?" Miley asked as she stood up and walked Lily to the door.

Lily shook her head no. "Not yet, but I'll come up with something."

"Okay," Miley smiled and opened the door. She gave Lily a quick hug and the two parted.

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

Lily made her way down the sidewalk to her house, her thoughts mainly focused on what had happened today at lunch. Lily, much to her dislike, actually _liked_ Lindsey. She wanted to hate her, so much, for taking Oliver's heart right after her's was damaged, but she couldn't exactly blame Lindsey for that. They got along, really well.

"She just better feel lucky," Lily mumbled. She reached her house and just as she made it up the steps of her porch, she heard a loud scream. It was kind of faint, but loud and clear. Lily quickly set the guitar down and looked across the street, only to find herself wishing that she didn't. Oliver just live a few houses down from her and it didn't even occur to her that she was going to have to face Lindsey not only at school, but by Oliver's house as well.

On Oliver's front lawn was Lindsey, sprawled out on the floor and Oliver was hovering over her, a big grin on his face. Lily watched as Oliver gingerly held out his hand for Lindsey to take and he helped pull her up. He looked up from Lindsey and then across the street, to only find himself locking eyes with Lily. He gave her a small wave and Lily pasted on a smile, waving back.

Quickly, she took out her keys and turned away to make her way into her house. Most girls in this situation, Lily realized, would try their hardest to ignore them. After a long talk with Miley the other week, though, Lily came to realize that if she loves Oliver, than she needs to let him go and to just be there when he needed her.

"_You just need to ask yourself, Lily, is Oliver worth it?" Miley asked, placing her small hand upon Lily's shoulder. Lily, who was in tears, thought for a moment and then nodded._

"_Oliver is worth my life, Miley."_

**Author's Note:** So I think I've come to realize that I can be a bit dramatic when writing, especially when I'm feeling down. Sorry I didn't post this yesterday like I was supposed to. I'm actually, at this moment, sick (I went to work for an hour and a half and came home sick) so I'm not sure when I'll get started on the next chapter. During last chapter, I was watching Grey's Anatomy. Another reason why sometimes, my writing can be a little dramatic. Thanks for the awesome reviews. If you didn't know, I made three banners for some of my stories. Links are in my bio.


	6. A Little Sweet Talk, A Little Tickle

Lily looked at the sign up sheet, her mouth open and her eyes wide. When she went to sign up, she didn't expect to see what she did.

"You know, if you leave your mouth open any longer, you're going to attract flies."

Lily snapped her mouth shut and she looked over at Oliver, the boy who made her heart race and palms sweat. "I thought you weren't joining?"

"Same goes for you," Oliver nudged Lily as he looked at the sign up sheet. "Lindsey thought it would be a fun thing for us to do... Lillian Truscott?" Oliver raised an eyebrow at Lily. "Lillian, huh?"

Lily nudged Oliver back. "Shut it, Oken. I'm going for a classy act."

"Classy?" Oliver blinked. "Okay, well, Lillian, do you mind if I ask to have your charming presence tonight at Rico's?" Oliver grinned and took a bow while holding out his hand.

Lily tried to hold back her laughter. "Well, sir, I would be delighted," She said as she placed her hand in his and gave a light curtsey. "But I have to decline. Miss Stewart and myself are attending a meeting after school at her place to help me decided what song to play."

"Awa... really?" Oliver pouted. "It's Thursday, I've got nothing to do."

Lily linked arms with Oliver and began to dram him towards their English class. "You can join us, if you'd like. What's Lindsey up to?" The words, at that point, rolled off Lily's tongue as quickly as she regretted ever saying that.

"Dance practice," Oliver said and pulled Lily into their class.

"Wasn't that Monday?" Lily asked.

Oliver nodded. "She has it four times a week."

"F.. Four?!" Lily exclaimed and shook her head. "She's dedicated. When does she have time for school work and you?"

Oliver pulled away from Lily when they reached their seats but Lily knew by the look on his face that he pulled away from her because of a different reason. She frowned and slid into her seat, mentally slapping herself in the process. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

Oliver sat in his seat next to Lily and smiled. "I know. I wonder sometimes, too."

Lily's ears perked up and she sat up in her seat. "You're having doubts?"

Oliver shook his head violently. "No way. I'm just afraid it wont work out in the end."

_So I suppose this is the friend consulting part,_ Lily questioned herself. She thought for a moment about what to say and when she did, she made sure to turn fully away from Oliver and to stare at the blackboard. "I saw how she looks at you, Oliver. You have nothing to worry about."

Oliver raised an eyebrow and continued to look at Lily curiously. "How do you know?"

Lily laughed lightly and looked down at her desk. "Because," she shook her head, not believing what she was going to say next. Wiping her hands on her pants, Lily managed to bring her eyes to look over at Oliver, her cheeks a light pink. "Because it's the way I looked at you."

Oliver shook his head, wondering if he heard her right. Did Lily really just say that to him? At that point, Oliver was too much in shock to know what to say and thankfully for both his and Lily's embarrassment, he didn't have to.

The bell had rung and the teacher and came walking into the class furiously. "Open up your books to chapter six..."

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

"Lillian say what?!" Miley looked over at Lily, surprised yet excited at the same time. She and Lily were exercising on the bikes... or at least attempting to show that they were. Lily had her head on the handlebars and her legs were slowly going in motion. Miley, who was going at a full speed, had stopped her pace to talk more to Lily. "What did he say to that?"

Lily groaned and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing, thankfully. The teacher came in at that point."

"What about after class?"

"Dodged him." Lily sighed and brought her head up off the handlebars. "He has Lindsey. Why would I say something like that?"

Miley shrugged. "Hormones, I guess? To be honest," Miley stopped moving on the bike period and she gave her full attention to Lily. "You still want him to notice you."

"I do?" Lily swiped her hair (which was falling out of her tight ponytail) out of her face and frowned at Miley. "It wont happen, though."

"Not with Lindsey in the picture," Miley shrugged.

"Truscott! Stewart! Move those legs!!"

Miley and Lily both jumped at the sound of Mrs. McDemott's voice and began to peddle faster. Lily and Miley didn't talk for the rest of the class, mainly because Lily was too focused on her feelings for Oliver. At this point, she was confused. She still loved him - but were her feelings more deeper than that? She thought it was just a crush - one that she'll get over soon enough but later that day, when the three of them were in math, Lily couldn't help but imagine her life without Oliver in it.

Each time in class, Lily would hear Oliver call her name to pass her note or every so often he would tap her shoulder, pretending it wasn't him even though he knew very well that she knew it was him.

By the end of the day, when the three of them were making their way to their cars - Lily had decided that in the end, she didn't think she would truly be happy with anyone but Oliver.

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

"Lily?" Miley looked at Lily, curious and a bit worried. "Hey, Lily?"

Lily didn't budge. Instead, she continued to remain in her position on Miley's floor, her chin on her hand and her eyes looking ahead, as if lost in a daze.

"Earth to Lil-lay!" Oliver waved his hand in front of Lily. Suddenly, Lily closed her eyes shut and she opened them back up to find herself glaring at Oliver.

"What?"

"Oh, sweet nibblets, Lily, will you pay attention?" Miley asked and looked at Lily. "We're trying to find a song for _your_ performance, after all."

Lily sat up and looked at the mess on Miley's floor. Sheet's of music and CD's were scattered across the floor. Some were formed in a maybe pile while others were formed in a definite no pile. She began to go through the maybe pile once more and sorted through them - this time placing all song choices into the no pile. "This is hopeless."

"No, no it's not," Miley stood up and walked over to her closet. "We'll find more songs. You'll like something."

Oliver groaned from Miley's bed and rolled over on his back to look at the ceiling. "We've been at this for three hours, Miles. Maybe Lily's not ready yet."

"No!" Miley called from her closet. She was trying to reach for something on the top shelf. "No, she is ready."

"Sorry, guys," Lily sighed and stood up. "I have a few things on my mind, is all." Lily stretched and walked over to Miley's closet and helped her take down a box, filled with sheet music. "Can we just go through this tomorrow? I still have to finish writing our paper for reading."

"You didn't finis that yet?" Miley asked as she looked through the box. "That was given to us last week."

Lily shrugged. "I know."

"What _are_ the plans for tomorrow?" Oliver asked as he moved to sit on the edge of Miley's bed. "I hear there's a party going on at Becca's."

Lily groaned. "Another party, Oliver? We've been going to them almost every week. Can't we just chill at the beach or something?"

"Did you guys forget? I have a Hannah concert," Miley frowned as she looked at the two of them. "You said you were coming."

"Oh!" Lily shook her head. "I completely forgot. Yeah, I'm up for it."

"Me, too," Oliver grinned then frowned. "I wont be going as Mike Stanley, though."

"Huh?" Lily looked at Oliver and tilted her head. "How come?"

"I don't think Lindsey has ever been to a Hannah concert before," Oliver grinned and looked at Miley. "That is, if you'll be able to get me two tickets?"

"And an all backstage pass." Miley smiled and nodded. "Sure, Oliver. That's sweet of you."

"_Sweet._" Lily sighed. "I'm going to get going."

"I'll walk you," Oliver said as he jumped off Miley's bed. "Bye, Miles."

"Bye Miley. I'll stop by here at six tomorrow?" Lily asked.

Miley nodded and waved to the two. "Bye, guys."

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

"So," Oliver placed his hands in his pockets as he and Lily left Miley's house and began to play with the change in his pocket. "Why don't you play _When You're Gone_?" Oliver suggested. "It's your favorite song."

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. I'm looking for something more... I don't know." Lily laughed lightly. "You think I would come up with something before I sign up."

"Nah, it's better you sign up first." Oliver shook his head. "Lindsey and I don't have an act yet."

"Really?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why'd you two sign up for?"

"To be admitted," Oliver sighed. "You know, to make the cut-off? You were number twenty so you were right to sign up when you did."

"Oh yeah," Lily smiled. "I forgot about that."

"You always forget," Oliver laughed and poked Lily in the sides. "Always."

Lily took a step away from Oliver and looked up at him. She placed her arms around her waist to block her. "Don't poke."

"Why?" Oliver grinned at her and took a step forward. He had that look in his eye and Lily knew just what he was thinking. She took a step back and pouted.

"You know why."

"No," Oliver shrugged his shoulders innocently. "I don't believe I do." Oliver tried to get Lily again but this time, she took off, running.

"You - are - evil!" Lily shouted at him.

Oliver didn't say anything. Instead, his smile just widened and he took off after Lily. He chased after her for about a block and a half until finally, he managed to catch up to her. Lily screamed when Oliver grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on the ground, and she laughed as she tried to get away from Oliver's grip. He was now straddling her, his legs pressing down hard against hers to keep her from moving and his right hand tried hard to keep both her wrists down above her head. His left hand found it's way to her sides and gently, he traced his hand up and down.

Lily tried to move but she couldn't and soon, she found herself in a fit of giggles. That was, until she heard a small voice speak above her. Soon, she felt Oliver's hand stop still on her stomach and both of their heads turned to look up.

"Oliver, what are you two doing?"

Lindsey hugged her jacket closer to her as the sky grew darker and she peered down over the two.

Lily and Oliver both looked at themselves and then at each other. They were in a position that no girlfriend would want to see her boyfriend in with another girl.

**Author's Note:** So I'm not going to lie, I _had_ to put in some Loliverness and what a better way to end a cute chapter but with a cliffhanger?! If I hadn't mentioned this before, then I apologize but this fic is going to be up to the end of their junior year and right now, their only in the month of October. Going to be a long story? I think so. Better news yet - I'm thinking of doing a sequel. I wont ask for opinions on that, though, until the story ends. Some bad news - though - is that if I don't get the next chapter written and posted by tomorrow (Thursday) than I probably wont have a chance to update until Sunday. I'll try my hardest to get one up tomorrow, though!


	7. Lola's Slipup

**Author's Note:** I really would like to thank everyone for being so patient with me. The past two weeks have been pretty horrid for me with work and personal things. Few things - my dad's computer is where the source of this story is. All information, all chapters, EVERYTHING was on there. Now? Well, now it's not since his computer received a virus and no longer works. Bad? Yes. So what's the good? I bought a laptop so now I'm able to finish the story without ANY interruptions. This should mean more updates more often, right?

Wrong. If some of you didn't know, I'm in the works of becoming published. Or hoping to be. I'm in the middle of writing a book and it looks like I'll be looking for publishers next fall. This means I'll be focusing on that before anything else. I'll try hard to get one chapter up at week but I can't make any promises just yet. If you'd like to know more information about my book, just hit me up with an e-mail or add me on myspace (link in profile). I update all book information there.

Also, if some of you haven't seen yet - I wrote a short story called "Oliver's Chemistry" and it's been featured on Loliver. So many thanks to Era and the staff there for the support! Enough of my rambling… on to the story.

**As always, I do NOT own Hannah Montana.**

She felt like she did something wrong. Lily wasn't sure why, but she felt more guilty than OJ Simpson at this moment. Yawning, she looked up at Lindsey with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Lindsey, Oliver's being a jerk."

Lindsey looked at Lily with a questioning look before breaking out into a laugh. "It looks more like he got you than you got him."

Lily nodded and tried to push herself up off the ground only to realize there was a heavy weight on her. She looked down at her and noticed Oliver was still on top of her, completely frozen. "Oliver," Lily groaned. "Get off!" She pushed him off her and then pushed herself up off the ground. She looked around and suddenly realized that they were in front of Oliver's house. Looking across the street Lily saw the light in her kitchen on. She realized her mom must have been cleaning up at dinner and at that moment, her stomach began to growl.

"Hungry much?" Oliver asked, getting up off the floor.

Lily just stuck her tongue out at him and hugged her sides. Oliver stuck his back at her and then he pulled Lindsey into a hug and he gave her a small kiss. "This is a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

"When I got out of practice I figured I'd stop by and see you before I went home." She smiled up at Oliver and then placed her head on his chest, her arms still held tightly around him. Oliver didn't say a word. Instead, he just held her close, rocking slowly back and forth.

Lily watched them much to her dislike. It seemed that at this point it finally hit her - Oliver was never going to be hers. Instead, he was Lindsey's. She watched the two as they held each other before finally take in a sharp breath. Figuring they wouldn't notice her anyways, Lily quietly pulled herself away and walked home.

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

Gingerly, Lily strummed on the strings of Rachel Mae, unfocused and her thoughts in chaos. Opened on her bed was a notebook and her math book. She should be concentrating on that instead of Oliver but to be honest - it was hard to keep focused on each number that seemed to remind her of his cell phone. Sighing, she moved her fingers upon different notes and with each movement, Lily seemed to catch herself off guard. As she played the notes over again, her mind began to real and words just seemed to roll off her tongue.

"_She better hold him close and give him love…"_

Lily shook her head and thought for a moment. She placed Rachel Mae to the side and picked up her notebook. "_She better hold him close… she better not let go… she… she better hold him tight and give him her love… and give him…all?" _Lily puffed her cheeks out and tapped her pen, thinking. Finally, after a half hour, she couldn't help but smile.

**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love.**

**Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky.**

Grinning, Lily picked up her phone and quickly dialed Miley's number. It rang three times before finally there was a voice on the other end.

"… hello?"

"Miley!" Lily screamed into the receiver. "Guess what?"

"Lily?" Miley asked in a dazed tone. "It's almost midnight."

"What?" Lily quickly looked at her alarm clock and she sighed. "I'm so sorry, Miles, I completely lost track of time."

"It's fine," Miley sighed. Lily knew by the tone in Miley's voice it wasn't but since she was up anyways… "What's up?"

"I found a song."

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

"Do you think you'll be able to complete this by January?" Miley asked Lily as she looked over the notes that Lily had written the previous night. "The lyrics are good - but there are only two lines of the verse? Or is this going to be the chorus?"

"A verse, I think," Lily shrugged as she placed her purple wig upon her head. It was Friday evening now and the two girls were getting ready for the concert. "We can still practice another song in case this one doesn't fall through."

"I think that's a good idea," Miley shrugged and walked into the Hannah closet. Twenty minutes later Lily saw her come out in her usual "star" clothing and her Hannah wig was neatly hanging off her hand. "Do I look okay?"

"Stunning," Lily said as she looked Miley up and down. "I love your shoes," she said, pointing to the floor. Miley grinned. "I got them over the weekend. I thought they were cute, too."

"Girls! Let's go we need to get there in fifteen minutes!"

Quickly, Miley threw on her Hannah wig and the two ran down the stairs. When they were locked inside the back of the limo with Miley's brother Jackson and her dad, they continued their conversation. "What did Oliver say about the song?"

Lily shrugged. "I didn't really talk to him about it."

"You didn't?" Miley asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I just want you and I to know it."

"Know what?" Jackson piped in leaned forward. "I want in on the secret."

"It's none of your business, Jackson," Robbie Ray said and pushed Jackson back into his seat. He looked at Miley and Lily and then leaned it. "Don't worry, you girls can tell me later."

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

From backstage or in the audience, each performance is amazing. They never get old and the little slip ups that Miley does on stage are too great to miss. After having to attend these concerts for three years, Lily's grown quick to take on Miley's hints from when she's going to go backstage for a breather or do an encore for the crowd.

Lily stood up in the banister of the arena, her purple hair falling in front of her face as she looked down at Miley in amazement. She looked up to Miley for different reasons and this was one of them. She danced across the stage towards the side Lily was on and she looked up and pointed to Lily as she sang, giving her a small wink and smile. Lily pointed back to her and sang with the song, and then she watched Miley walk away to pay attention to the crowd once more.

Lily did also, scanning to see if she could find Oliver and Lindsey but she had no such luck since she was so high up. Just as the song ended, Lily heard the crowd scream and then all of a sudden, she heard Miley speak over the microphone.

"Thank ya'll so much for coming tonight! I had so much fun, see you at the next concert!"

Lily took this as her cue to leave the balcony and to make her way down to the stage area. As she pushed through the backstage doors, she could hear the crowd chant "Hannah! Montana! Hannah! Montana!" over and over again and the smile was hard to keep from creeping on to her lips.

"Wow, the crowd sure is crazy tonight, aren't they?" Lily asked as she walked up to Miley. "How many are you going to do, Hannah?"

"Two," Miley said as she took a drink from her water bottle and looked through the crowd. "Did you see Oliver and Lindsey?"

Lily shook her head. "I tried to find them, but no luck."

"Here," Miley called Lily to the curtain and she pulled it open slightly. She pointed a little towards the right. "There - in the blue and red."

Lily looked and saw the two of them talking. From the looks of it, it seemed like they were fighting. "Why do they look pissed?"

Miley shrugged. "I don't know but I guess we'll see when they come back here." She pulled away from the curtain and gave Lily her water bottle. "I'm going back out. See you in fifteen."

Lily nodded and continued to look at Oliver and Lindsey. Their discussion broke when Hannah appeared back on stage and Lily took this as an opportunity to text Oliver to see what was going on. She saw Oliver reach into his pocket and take out his phone to look at the text. Then, he turned his direction from that to the back of the stage and quickly he managed to lock eyes with Lily. He gave her that look which meant _I'll tell you later_. She nodded and pulled away. As Miley was nearing her the ending of her second song, she felt two hands on her shoulders and quickly, she turned around to see Jackson standing there. "You should probably head back to the dressing room now, the fans are starting to line up."

Lily quickly nodded and walked with Jackson into Miley's dressing room. Not far after them Robbie Ray and Roxy were escorting Miley back safely.

"We should do another…" Miley trailed as she looked at her dad. "You have to admit, they are awesome."

"They are," Robbie nodded. "But we're not having you go through another throat surgery."

"I know, Daddy, I know…" Miley sighed just as she was engulfed by the smell of grape as her best friend pulled her into a hug.

"You were so awesome!"

Miley laughed and pulled away. "You do this after every concert," Miley laughed. "Do you not get tired of them?"

Lily shook her head no and grinned. "No. Way."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Miss Montana, we're ready for you out here."

"Okay, give her just a minute," Robbie yelled to the security guy. He looked at Miley and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You ready, bud?"

"Yeah," Miley nodded and stood at the doorway, Lily right beside her and Roxy on her other side. She opened up the door to come face to face with flashes and screams.

"Hannah, I love you!"

Lily snorted and Miley just waved to the crowd. "I love you, too." Then she leaned in towards Lily and mumbled "_whoever you are that said that."_

Lily giggled as she looked out in the crowd in search for Oliver but he was no where to be seen. "Where's Ollie?"

Miley shrugged and smiled as fan after fan began to hand her things to sign.

After five minutes have passed, the line was beginning to wind down and as Lily was texting Oliver to see where he was at, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hannah, it really is a pleasure to meet you. I'm a big fan."

Quickly, Lily looked up to see Lindsey standing there and from the looks of it, her eyes looked a little red.

"Hey, Lindsey! Where's Oliver?"

Miley looked at Lily, her mouth open and Lindsey looked at Lily, confused.

"What?"


	8. The chance of goodbye

_Sorry for the long wait!_

**I don't own Hannah Montana.**

"What?"

Lily rocked back and forth from foot to foot - a little thing she did when nervous. Nervous? More like not sure what to do. Lily looked to Miley's angry face and then back to Lindsey's confused one. Sure, Lily has got into a lot of messes but this time she wasn't so sure she could find her way out of it.

"Err… that is your name, isn't it?" Lily - Lola - asked, pointing to Lindsey's backstage pass. Sure enough, right under a picture of Hannah Montana was Lindsey's name in red cursive writing.

"Huh?" Lindsey looked down at her pass and then looked back up. "Oh, um, yeah, it is but how do you know Oliver?"

"Ol-Oliver?" Lily snorted and hit Miley's arm lightly. "I don't know any Oliver - do you?"

Miley looked at Lily for a moment and then catching on, she laughed and handed Lindsey her autograph. "Pft, no way. What kind of a dorky name is Oliver, anyway?"

"But - but you said…"

"I think you're hearing things," Lily shrugged and then leaned in a little bit towards Lindsey. "Oliver - is he your boyfriend?"

Lindsey looked at Lily a little skeptical but nodded. "We had a fight."

"Oh, crushes come and go," Lily flew her hand in the air. "You'll meet someone right."

"He's not just a crush," Lindsey sighed as she looked up at both Lily and Miley. "I think I love him."

Suddenly, Lily's heart grew heavy. She knew they were crazy about each other but hearing Lindsey say that -

"Are you sure?" Lily blurted out, a little too harshly.

Lindsey looked at her skeptically and nodded. "Of course."

"How do you know?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. She didn't want to believe it. They've only been going out for a couple of weeks.

"Lola," Miley looked at Lily sternly. "That's none of our business."

Lily suddenly forgot she was Lola again and sighed. She nodded and looked at Lindsey apologetically. "I'm sorry. I hope everything works out for you two."

Lindsey just nodded. "Thanks for the autograph, Hannah."

"No problem, Lindsey." Hannah smiled at her and motioned for the next fan.

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

"'_How do you know?_', you ask! '_Where's Oliver?!'_ Lily! You almost blew it!" Miley yelled at Lily once they were behind closed doors and in the confidence of Hannah's dressing room.

Lily was sitting on the couch, her wig in her lap and her head down on the armrest. "I know, I'm sorry!" Lily mumbled. "I guess I was just curious as to what happened between them."

"Oliver said he would tell us later," Miley said as she pulled her Hannah wig off. She took a seat next to Lily and wrapped her arms around her as she placed her chin on Lily's shoulder. "I know you want the two of them to break up but…"

"Break up?" Lily asked as she lifted her head to turn to Miley. "I don't want that."

"You don't?"

"No!" Lily shook her head furiously, her blonde hair forming into tangles. "I want Oliver to be happy! You have no idea how much I want him to be happy… even if he's not with me."

"Then what was with before?" Miley asked with a raised eyebrow. "You kind of lost it when you found out she loved him."

Lily looked at Miley for a minute, perplexed. Why did she get so upset? Lily ran through a million thoughts in her head, trying to figure out the answer but no such luck. Just as she was about to tell Miley that, there was a knock on the door and Robbie Ray went to go answer it. Lily and Miley looked at the door closely as they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Mr. Stewart."

"Oliver?" Robbie Ray looked at the person before him with question. He finally stepped back and let Oliver in, who was in his Mike Stanley costume.

Lily blushed as she saw Oliver look directly in her direction. Did he hear her?

"Hey Oliver," Miley waved Oliver over to the couch. "We were going to leave soon. What's up?"

"A lot," Oliver sighed as he plopped down on the couch next to Miley. He looked over at Lily and chuckled. "Where's Oliver, huh? Missed me much?"

Lily groaned and buried her head on Miley's shoulder. "Did Lindsey tell you?"

"Yeah," Oliver laughed. "She called me."

"Are things okay between you two?" Miley asked as she leaned her head against Lily's, tired. "We were worried."

"Oh, well, yeah, things are okay now, I guess." Oliver shrugged as he grabbed a bottle of water off the table. "She got an audition."

"With Juilliard?" Lily piped up, excited. "That's great!"

"Yeah," Oliver shook his head. "It's _fantastic_."

"Wait - you're not excited?" Miley asked. "Why?"

Lily saw the hurt look on Oliver's face and suddenly she realized what was wrong. "She'll be moving to New York."

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

"_Looking at you, holding my breath. For once in my life, I'm scared to death. I'm taking a chance letting you inside."_

Lily quickly turned the station in her car, feeling down. She didn't want to think about Oliver - not now. She felt horrible for thinking about herself right now when at this point, Oliver needed a friend. A companion. He needed someone to help him with Lindsey. She might leave and he was going to be devastated. Hell, he already is just thinking about it.

"_Confess to me every secret moment, every stolen promised you've believed. Confess to me all that lies between us, all that lies between you and me. We are the boxers in the ring. We are the bells that never sing. There is a title we can't win, no matter how hard we must swing."_

Lily groaned and changed the station once more. She really wished she could do something - anything - to make things work between Oliver and Lindsey but she couldn't. She really wanted Lindsey to live her dream but then again, she really wanted Oliver to be happy.

"_You are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers 'hello', I miss you quite terribly. I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms."_

Lily pulled into her driveway, thankful she didn't have to listen to radio anymore, and she turned off her car. She was glad to be home after tonight and all she really wanted to do was go straight to bed. As she walked into her house, she noticed her mom was still up, reading a book in the living room. When she heard the door slam, she looked up at Lily and took off her reading glasses.

"Hey Lils, how was the concert?"

"It was great, as always!" Lily smiled and walked into the living room. She plopped down on the couch next to her mom, placing her head on her shoulder. "Miley really is amazing."

"Yeah," Mrs. Truscott smiled and kissed the top of Lily's head. "So are you."

Lily didn't say anything. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on pile of papers upon the coffee table. She sat up and looked more closely at them.

"Mom? What's this?" She picked up the pile and looked at the first page, confused.

Mrs. Truscott sat up as well and sighed. She didn't want Lily to find out about it now but in the end it was best she knew sooner than later. "I just received that in the mail… from your father."

Lily read first page and as her eyes skimmed over each sentence, her heart would grow heavier by the second. "Are these…?"

"Yeah," Mrs. Truscott wrapped her arm around Lily and pulled her close. The papers slid from her hands and landed in a messy pile upon the floor. "Their divorce papers."

**Author's Note:** _I hope you guys aren't too confused. I stated earlier that Lily's dad had left her and I wrote that before we found out Lily's dad and her mom had a divorce. So, to kind of make this story fit in someway with the Hannah Montana storyline, I decided to throw this in. The only difference is that the divorce in the show happened when they were freshmen and this story takes place when their juniors._


	9. The Chase

**I don't own Hannah Montana. Never have. Never will.**

Divorce. In the dictionary it's another way of saying separate. _Separate!_ Lily groaned and buried her head in her sweater. Her parents were separated but now they're officially separated. Lily's mother was no longer a Truscott but Lily is. Was that right?

"Lily - hey Lily!"

Lily quickly brought her head up, only to find that her face was just inches away from Oliver's. She noticed he had a look of concern and she wanted to nothing but spill everything out to him but…

"Oliver, are you sure you want to do this song?"

Lily quickly turned her attention to Lindsey and mentally kicked her. Today was Monday and Lindsey just HAD to tag along. She sighed and decided she should mentally kick Oliver instead. After all, their fun time at the skate park had suddenly turned into Lindsey's dace studio and it was his fault.

"Yeah, I think it'd be great, right Lily-Pad?"

Lily snorted. "Just because you think you could be Michael Jackson doesn't mean you will be."

Lindsey laughed and Oliver stuck his tongue out at Lily. "That's not why I picked the song, genius. Don't you remember the sixth grade dance?"

Lily bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah, I remember that."

"Huh?" Lindsey looked between both Oliver and Lily. "What happened?"

Oliver grinned and sat back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head. "I was the star."

"He could moonwalk," Lily shrugged as she looked at Lindsey. "No one was really able to do that but Oliver learned so when 'The Way You Make Me Feel' came on, he jumped right up on stage to prove it."

"And I'll do it again at the talent show," Oliver said smugly. At this, Lily gently kicked Oliver's chair and he toppled onto the floor. "Hey!" Oliver got up off the floor and he glared at Lily. "What was that for?"

"I don't know what your talking about," Lily smirked. "Your ego just made you fall back, is all."

Lindsey laughed and stood up from the table. She grabbed Oliver's hand and led him to the floor. "We need to cover basic steps. Lily, can you press play?"

Lily nodded and stood up, walking over to the stereo. She pressed play and watched as Lindsey tried to show Oliver a few dance steps. After a half-hour later, Lily was in tears from laughing so hard and Lindsey's feet were sore.

"I told you I was a bad dancer," Oliver sighed as he sat down on the floor. "This was a stupid idea, wasn't it?"

"What?" Lindsey sat down next to Oliver and she shook her head. "No way. Oliver, we've only danced for a half-hour. It takes practice, hun."

"Yeah, yeah," Oliver sighed.

Lily looked at Oliver and Lindsey as they talked, her mind reeling. Oliver couldn't dance. She knew that, he knew that. What if there was a way he could do this without making Lindsey believe it? Lily thought about their grade school dance and suddenly, it her like lightening. Quickly, Lily started the music and she walked to the middle of the room towards Oliver and Lindsey.

"Come on," Lily hit Oliver and the shoulder. "Get up."

"Huh?" Oliver looked at Lily, confused.

"Hurry before he starts to sing!"

"Alright, alright," Oliver quickly stood up, as did Lindsey, and Lily quickly placed Oliver in position.

"Now, when he starts to sing, follow me." Lily said and stood in position.

"What?" Oliver, at this point, was beyond confused.

"Oliver, just do it," Lindsey said and stepped back.

"_Hey pretty baby with the high heels on,"_ Suddenly, Lily didn't know why, but she started to dance across the floor, Oliver following her. He wasn't sure what exactly he was doing but since she was moving at a fast pace, he had to put in a couple moves just to keep up with her.

"_The way you make me feel (the way you make me feel), you really turn me on,"_ Lily slowed down a bit and turned around, dancing backwards as Oliver continued to follow Lily forwards. By the time the song ended, Oliver caught on to Lily's idea as well as Lindsey.

"You're a genius!" Lindsey ran over to Lily, who at this point was kind of exhausted. She hasn't danced like that in, well, she has never danced like that. "A chase!"

Lily nodded and looked at Oliver, who was grinning (and panting). "A chase." He repeated.

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

"You… saved their dance."

"I saved their dance."

"Why?" Miley looked at Lily with a raised eyebrow. "Their competition."

"Their my friends, Miles," Lily sighed and placed the guitar down on the table. "Before Lindsey's class started to arrive, she asked me to help them with moves."

"And you said yes." It wasn't a question. Miley knew Lily all to well.

"Yeah," Lily nodded. "Either way, practice three times a week, Miley. Three times!"

"Ouch, you up for it?" Miley asked as she looked over Lily's song.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Actually," Miley placed the paper on top of the guitar and she looked at Lily seriously. "You do. You have no obligation to them."

"I have one for Oliver," Lily sighed and shook her head. "He's my best friend."

"And you place him in the center of your life. Everything you do has to pass by him or has to do with him. Why?"

Lily looked at Miley for a minute and she stood up, grabbing her song in the process. "He's not my boyfriend," Lily suddenly ripped the sheet in half. Miley stood up and tried to stop Lily but Lily stepped back. "He never liked me." She ripped the two pieces again, making them four.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Miley asked, grabbing Lily.

Lily was crying now and she seemed to loose control of her temper. "I've known Oliver all my life, Miley," Lily looked Miley in the eyes. "And somehow, somewhere, sometime, I fell in love with him and you ask me why I go to him!" Lily threw her song up in the air. "I should give up, right? Because I'm pathetically doing everything for him even though he doesn't appreciate it."

"That's not what…"

"It is," Lily grabbed her bag by the door an swung it over her shoulder. "And you're right. I am pathetic."

Miley watched Lily as she left through the doors, stunned. Did that really happen?

"Hey bud," Robbie Ray came down the stairs, his hat and fake mustache in hand. "Is the lesson over?"

"Huh?" Miley turned to her dad and then looked down at the table, where Rachel Mae was lying. "I just about think… all the lessons are done."


	10. Lilypad

**I don't own Hannah Montana. Never have, never will.**

Over the next two weeks, Lily had her toe stepped on, her hair pulled, and she and Oliver found in some of the most _embarrassing_ positions but it was all worth it in the end. She watched as Lindsey and Oliver did their final run over of the dance and despite the fact this lover's chase was really about Lindsey, Lily was proud of it. Lily looked off to the distance once it hit the ending of the song. The ending really required to have too much closeness for her own good to watch as the man she loved held another girl in his arms.

"Awesome," Lily clapped as she turned off the radio and ran into the middle of the room, where Oliver stood grinning ear to ear and Lindsey beaming. "I think you guys have it tied down."

At that moment, Lindsey threw her arms around Lily, thanking her over and over again. Lily was in a state of shock and when she looked at Oliver, she noticed he was too, but yet he was smiling. When Lindsey pulled away, Lily couldn't help but feel… "It's no problem, really." Lily shook her head.

At that moment, students to Lindsey's dance rehearsal came piling in once more and Lindsey turned to Oliver, giving him a quick kiss. "I'll see you next week."

Oliver nodded. "When you get home, give me a call, okay?"

"I will. Promise me you'll practice on Friday?"

Oliver nodded and Lily took this as her cue to quip in. "You can bet I'll make him work his butt off."

Lindsey laughed and turned to Lily. "I'll miss you, too, Lily. Thanks again for your help - you have no idea how much this mean to us."

Lily nodded. "You have a good Thanksgiving, okay?"

"You too!"

Lily left Oliver and Lindsey alone to bid their goodbyes and she left to grab her bag up off the ground. She was excited that tomorrow was Thanksgiving and that she was going to be able to spend a lot of time with Oliver over the four day weekend without Lindsey being involved. Lily pushed passed the glass doors and sat down on a nearby bench, waiting for Oliver to come out. Just as she took out her phone to look at the time, it began to vibrate lightly as Miley's name appeared on the screen.

Lily bit her bottom lip. She wasn't mad at Miley, she never was. She was just… embarrassed because she asked Lily a question that Lily herself didn't even have an answer to. She got upset, was in the heat of the moment, and she had her mental breakdown. They talked a little in school but they haven't really discussed the event. She held the phone in her hand until finally it stopped vibrating. Sighing, Lily placed it back in her pocket and she leaned back. She should really confess to Miley she wasn't upset.

"Hey Lils, you ready?"

Lily looked up at Oliver and nodded. She picked her bag back up, swung it over her shoulder, and she and Oliver started to talk home. They walked home for almost half of the way before Oliver broke the silence.

"You know, Lindsey really likes you."

Lily, surprised to hear Oliver say that, looked up at Oliver. "She does?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, she does. She really appreciates everything you've done."

"Oh, well," Lily shrugged and looked straight ahead. "I'm not going to lie, I was a little nervous at first because I don't dance. Never really have. It was fun."

"Yeah, well," Oliver stopped walking and he grabbed both of Lily's wrists, startling her. "I appreciate, it too."

Lily shrugged. "That's what friends are for." Lily left to continue to walk only but Oliver held on to her tightly.

"I don't just mean the dancing, Lils." Oliver smiled. "I mean for being… supportive. You've been there when I thought you wouldn't and…"

"That I wouldn't?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "I'm your best friend. Isn't my job to be supportive?"

Oliver thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, but, well, you know…"

Lily blushed. She and Oliver haven't discussed her feelings for him since that day. "Oliver, my opinion of you hasn't changed. I'd rather have your friendship than nothing."

Oliver grinned and pulled Lily into a hug. "I was hoping you'd say that." When they pulled away, Oliver looked into Lily's eyes. "I just wanted you to know I'm grateful to have you as a friend."

"What's bringing this up all of a sudden?" Lily laughed. "I mean, where's the doughnut that I know?"

"Still here," Oliver laughed. "Just trying to show he appreciates his Lily-pad a little bit."

If it was possible, Lily's face turned redder. "Th-thanks."

They started to walk again, this time talking about different topics such as cheese and what goes good with it. Lily wasn't sure how they got on that topic but it soon stopped once the reached the block where Miley lives. Lily stopped on the corner of the street and pulled out her phone, to see that Miley had called her twice. Placing her phone back in her pocket, she looked at Oliver. "I need to see Miley."

"Have you two been fighting?" Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow. "It seems you haven't been hanging out much."

"Well, not fighting, no," Lily sighed. "I'm going to go see her, though. Are you going to come over tomorrow?"

"I was actually going to see if you wanted to watch a movie later tonight at my place," Oliver shrugged. "But you know I'll never miss out on your mom's apple pie."

Lily laughed. "I'll call you when I get out of the shower, then."

Oliver nodded. "Alright. Do you want me to walk with you to Miley's?"

Lily shook her head. "No, that's okay."

"Alright, call me as soon as you get out!" Oliver demanded as he started to walk away.

"Yeah, yeah," Lily shook her head and waved bye to him, walking in other direction. Despite the fact she has to suck in her courage and talk to Miley about the other night, she couldn't help but smile.

_I'm his Lily-pad!_

**Author's Note:** Lindsey out of the picture for four days? Oh the possibilities! Pretty soon, we're getting to the climax of the story. I believe it will be two chapters from now and I'm very excited about it but also a little sad. It'll be ending around chapter sixteen. You may have noticed the chapters are a little shorter. This is because I find it easier to do it that way (and more posts). To check out some soon-to-be stories, check out my bio for summaries! I'll be posting more to this story more often. I'm lonely now because my best friend, Tom, is going back to school in the days so he now works nights, leaving me alone. My time is a little more free for special projects I'd like to do but never had time for. Anyways, I have a myspace (scarssouvenirs) and a youtube (xCrabbyxPattyx). I make Loliver vids now (or trying to) so if you haven't seen them, look me up (and/or add)! Also, watch out for a Loliver LJ Community!


	11. Revelations and Second Thoughts

**Don't own Hannah Montana.**

"_The story of a heart in need, playing on my tv screen…" _Miley's hands didn't skip a beat as she played, her rhythm at the right pace - her voice at the right keys. "_Will I sit back and watch it fade, there's got to be a better way. Love is more than what you feel. Love is action, love is real."_ The sun was setting in the horizon and from her porch, Miley could see the beach not far off. The waves were surprisingly calm but they blew every so often with the wind. "_Break your signs and turn the key and be the change you want to see. So get ready, come on everybody are you read to stand for what you believe in."_

Lily stood in the doorway, watching as Miley played, kind of having a deja-vu moment. Watching Miley play caught Lily's attention and it still does, causing her to get stuck in a trance. "_Stand for all that is right. Stand when it's dark all around you, you can be that shining light."_ Lily loved this song. She remembered when Miley's dad played it for her and it was by far her favorite. "_Stand when troubles are coming, you're going to be alright."_ Lily song in her head. Grinning, she started to walk towards Miley. "_Stand, just reach behind you and be that shining light. Stand."_

"You know, I had a revelation just now."

Miley quickly looked up to see Lily taking a seat next to her. She grinned and placed the guitar off to the side as she looked at Lily with a raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"That I'm a moron." Lily nudged Miley. "I kind of forgot why I even wanted to learn how to play guitar."

Miley shrugged and looked out into her backyard. "Did you?"

Lily sighed as she leaned her head on Miley's shoulder. "Every time I see you play, it's like I'm in a trance. Because when you play, you're lost in a trance yourself. It kind of makes your problems go away."

"It does," Miley nodded as she leaned her head on top of Lily's.

"I let my feelings for Oliver get in the way and I hurt you in the process."

"You didn't hurt me, Lily." Miley sighed. "You scared me. I'm worried about you, is all."

Lily took in a deep breath and she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

At that moment, Lily felt a slight vibration against her thigh and Miley quickly pulled her head off Lily's and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. "_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy…"_

"Sorry," Miley mouthed to Lily as she quickly picked up the phone and walked away with a smile on her face.

'_Isn't that Jake's ringtone?'_ Lily thought as she watched Miley skeptically. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that Miley hung up the phone and Lily was on her feet at once, arms crossed and her foot tapping. "Jake?"

Miley blushed and looked down.

"Miley, you've got a lot of esplaining to do…" Lily grinned as she did her horrible Spanish accent.

Miley frowned as she looked up at Lily and she shook her head. "Lily, I started shooting for Zombie High two weeks ago. Where have you been?"

The grin on Lily's lips was quickly wiped away as she saw the look on Miley's face. Where has she been? Stuck in her own world. Stuck in her own thoughts. Stuck on her own feelings. Stuck completely on Oliver. "I've had another revelation." Lily shook her head as she took out her phone and began to text Oliver.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Miley asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and hugged herself lightly to keep the wind from blowing on her.

"That I'm a horrible best friend." Lily sighed as she shut her phone off and placed it in her pocket. She grabbed Miley's hand and began to pull Miley into the house. "I don't know where I've been but I'm here now. It's time for you talk to me about what's been going on with you."

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

Oliver continued to look at the text message Lily had sent him and each time his eyes crossed over each word, his heart had seemed to drop lower each time.

'_I'm spending the evening with Miles. Don't know when I'll be home. Sorry.'_

He closed his phone and threw it on his bed as he continued to dry his hair with a towel. For some reason, he was really looking forward to spending the rest of the evening with Lily. His parents were out of town that night. They had no homework. She didn't have to practice the guitar. He didn't have to spend the evening with Lindsey…

Oliver quickly stopped in his tracks. When did he started thinking like that? Lindsey wasn't a burden to him. He loved her. Didn't he? Shaking his head, he walked over to his dressed and grabbed a pair of boxers and flannel pants. He quickly dropped the towel from around his waist and he changed into his clothes. He bent down to pick up the two towels on the floor and as he made his way out of his room, he caught a glimpse of a picture on his end table next to his bed. Dropping the towels on the floor once more, he walked over to it and picked it up. It was a picture of Lily, Miley, and himself backstage before a Hannah Montana picture.

Setting the picture down, he looked to the other side of his bed to see another picture, but this time of only just him and Lily. He sighed as he sat down on his bed and gazed at his dresser, where a picture of Lindsey was tapped to the mirror. Lily was the first and last thing he sees when he wakes up but their just friends. He loves Lindsey so why is she all the way across the room?

Sighing, he grabbed the picture of him and Lily and replaced it with the picture of Lindsey. Once the picture was set up, he grabbed the towels up off the floor, turned the light off, and left his room. He couldn't possibly be having second thoughts about Lindsey.

- **Teardrops on my Guitar -**

_Tears were streaming down her face as she stopped in her tracks, the rain lightly falling around her. "Lily! Lily, wait!" She heard Miley as her brunette friend caught up with her. Lily bent over, breathing hard and crying hysterically. _

"_This can not be… There's no way…"_

"_Lily, I'm so sorry, I…" Miley placed her hand on Lily's back._

_Right at her touch, Lily fell to her knees as she began to throw up. Miley cried as she held back Lily's hair, running her hands up and down Lily's back. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I'm so sorry…" Miley repeated over again._

_Lily closed her eyes tightly, tears falling harder than ever onto the pavement just below her. Images of Oliver began to repeat themselves over in Lily's mind and she seemed to loose all control of herself. "Oliver… oliver…" She said his name over and over again, not believing it could even be possibly true._

Lily quickly shot up in bed, sweating and out of breath. As she wiped her forehead, she closed her eyes and felt that she had been crying. Throwing the covers off of herself, Lily slipped on a pair of flip flops and she made her way out of her bedroom and down the stairs to out the front door. She had to make sure it wasn't true. That it was only a dream.

Lily shook her head. It wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare.

Once she reached the front of Oliver's house, she made her way towards the back to find Oliver's window. She was relieved to see that it was open. With difficulty, Lily made her way up an oak tree and managed to sneak into Oliver's window, waking him up in the process.

Quickly, Oliver shot up in bed and turned the light on to see Lily on the floor, slightly moaning in pain. "Lily?" Oliver asked as he got up out of bed and walked towards Lily.

"Ow… yeah…" Lily got up off the floor and Oliver placed his hands on her shoulders to help stable her.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked as he looked at her.

Lily looked in his eyes and nodded. "Now I am."

"Have you been crying?" Oliver asked as he looked more into Lily's eyes. He noticed they were a little red and she seemed to have tear-stained cheeks. "What's wrong? Why are you here? Do you know it's midnight?"

"Oliver," Lily smiled weakly. "I was crying in my sleep. I had a nightmare. I came to here to make sure you're not dead and technically, it's twelve twenty-five."

"Oh," Oliver sighed as he took his hands off of her shoulders and he walked back over to his bed. Lily followed suit and she sat down next to him as she looked ahead. Oliver looked at her, waiting for her to say more but when she didn't, he decided to speak instead. "Why would I be dead?"

Lily shook her head. "You'll think I'm a moron."

Oliver nudged Lily. "I already think that."

Lily saw Oliver smirk and she suddenly felt a whole lot better. Groaning, she fell back on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. "I had a nightmare you died. It seems all so silly right now but… it felt so real. I had to make sure you weren't…"

Suddenly, Lily felt her eyes prick with tears again and she quickly shut them.

Oliver noticed this and he quickly hovered over Lily grabbed her hand. "I'm right here. I'm not dead. It was only a dream."

Lily squeezed his hand and she opened up her eyes. "I know," she breathed in heavily and suddenly she pulled Oliver down on top of her and she wrapped her arms around his back. "But if you ever die on me," she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Than I will bring you back and kill you personally myself."

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. The last part, the dream, was something I actually had a few weeks ago. It still hurts to think about it and I only wish that I could have been in Lily's position when I had it. While she was able to run across the street and check on him, I had to wait until I turned my phone on to hear he left me a voice message to calm me down. I honestly hope no one has to experience something like that.

On another side note, Lindlver sounds better than Olivsey. Olivsey sounds too cutesy ;) Annd I have another story, if you didn't know, called Crossing Bridges which takes place in the future. Check it out!


	12. He's Gone Again

**Don't own Hannah Montana.**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Oliver, are you up?"

Lily popped her head up from underneath the blanket and she looked towards her nightstand to see the time. Though, instead of meeting her alarm clock, she seemed to meet eyes with someone. A girl, that is, that looked almost like her. Sitting up, Lily looked at her surroundings, realizing she was still at Oliver's and the picture just happened to be Lindsey.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Oliver, honey…?"

Lily suddenly realized Mrs. Oken was the one knocking on the door and as she turned towards it, she noticed the door knob was beginning to turn. Panicking, Lily hurried out of Oliver's bed and she flattened herself on the floor. She would have tried to sneak underneath the bed but it was too low to the ground. She seriously hoped Mrs. Oken didn't see her.

"Oliver? Hon, wake up."

Lily felt the bed move a little as Oliver began to stir. "Mm? What is it?"

"You need to get up. Your father needs help with dinner."

"Dinner? Mmm okay, what time is it?" Oliver yawned as he brought his head up a little to peer at his mom.

"Ten in the morning."

"Okay," Oliver placed his head back down on the pillow. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay, hurry up."

Lily heard Mrs. Oken leave the room and when the door closed, she waited a minute before getting up off the floor. She looked at the bed and rolled her eyes. Oliver was lying on his stomach, and Lily could only assume his eyes were closed. "Ollie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ya dead?"

Oliver snorted into his pillow and he rolled over onto his back. "Ya man."

Lily smiled and shook her head as she sat down on the bed. Oliver quickly moved so that he was closer to her, placing his head in her lap. "No offense but I kind of forgot you were here."

Lily nodded as she began to run her fingers through his tangled brown hair. "I did, too."

"We'll have to do it more often."

"Huh?" Lily looked down at Oliver, only to lock eyes with him.

"Remember when we were younger?"

Lily thought for a moment and she suddenly began to laugh. "Oh yeah. I'd sneak over here after my parents went to bed and we'd stay up all night watching movies."

"Then you would always have to sneak out of here by seven in the morning because your dad always wakes up by seven-thirty and wakes you up." Oliver closed his eyes as he felt Lily run her fingers through his hair once more.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that anymore." Lily sighed as she rested her head up against the headboard.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked as he opened up one eye and looked up at Lily.

Suddenly, Lily took her hand out of Oliver's hair and she moved his head off of her lap. She got up and began to place on her flip flops. "It's ten! Mom will freak if she notices I'm gone."

Oliver, confused, sat up and looked at Lily skeptically. "Lily? What's going on?"

Lily faced Oliver and flashed him a smile. "My parents got a divorce." And before Oliver could say another word, Lily turned and hurried out the window.

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

Oliver sat in his room later that evening, lost in his thoughts. He tired to call Lily earlier about five times. When she finally picked up the phone, she told him when to come over but wouldn't talk about anything else. How could Lily not tell him about her parents? He felt kind of hurt by the fact she didn't tell him but he was more worried than anything else. Was she okay?

"Oliver? Are you about ready to go to the Truscott's?"

Oliver snapped out of his thoughts and he turned towards his door, where his mom was leaning up in the door frame. "Mom, did you know Lily's parents got a divorce?"

Mrs. Oken sighed and nodded. "I did, yeah."

"How come you didn't tell me?" Oliver asked as he looked outside his window. "She never said anything."

"Lily told Heather that she didn't want us to. That she thought you would have wanted to hear it from her." Mrs. Oken said as she entered Oliver's room and walked up behind him. She followed his gaze to see that he was watching Lily's house, waiting for something to happen. It wasn't longer before the door to Lily's house flew open and Mr. Truscott stormed out of the door, his current fiancé in hand and Lily chasing after him. "It's horrible, isn't it?" Mrs. Oken asked as she placed her hands on Oliver's shoulders.

"I feel so bad for Lily," Oliver admitted as he looked at Lily. She seemed to be crying at this point as she tried to reach out for her father's hand.

"We shouldn't be watching this, honey," Mrs. Oken closed Oliver's curtains. "They'll open to us about it when they want to. Right now, it's hard."

"Who was that woman?" Oliver asked, looking up at his mom. "His girlfriend?"

Mrs. Oken shook her head. "His fiancé."

"Fiancé? Already?" Oliver shook his head angry. "Does he even love either of them anymore?"

"I don't he's ever stopped loving Lily, honey." Mrs. Oken started to fix Oliver's shirt. "But sometimes people fall out of love. Heather is tough. So is Lily. As long as she has you, I'm sure she'll be just fine." Mrs. Oken smiled and she patted his head. "We're leaving in two minutes."

"Okay," Oliver nodded and watched as his mom left his room. He looked back outside his window towards Lily's house and saw that her dad must have left already and Lily had went back inside. Sighing, he took out his phone and texted Lily to let her know they're coming over. She most likely didn't want them to see that she was crying.

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

"Daddy, _please!_" Lily begged as she ran outside after her dad, who was holding tightly onto his fiancé's hand. "Please stay!"

Her father let go of his fiancé's hand and she went towards the car. Lily grabbed hold of his hand but he ripped it from her grasp. Lily stopped dead in tracks, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Lily, but I can't."

"Why not?" Lily asked, shaking her head. "Can't you do it? For me?"

Mr. Truscott quickly looked up to see his ex wife through the kitchen window, looking down into the sink upset. He looked back down at Lily's tear-stained face and he shook his head. "It's best I don't."

"Is it because of mom?" Lily asked, taking a step towards her dad. "If it is, then just ignore her! I haven't seen you in months."

"We'll make plans later, okay?" Mr. Truscott told Lily, kissing her on top of her head. "I love you, pumpkin."

Lily stood there and watched as her dad entered his car and drove off for the second time that year. Once he was out of sight, Lily wiped her eyes as she turned and walked back into her house. Just as she was about to walk up the stairs, Mrs. Truscott stopped her.

"Lily?"

Lily looked at her mom to see held back tears.

Lily at this point didn't care. She shook her head at her mom. "Just leave me alone, okay? I'm going upstairs."

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

"Lily?" Oliver knocked gently on Lily's door before opening it to see Lily sitting on her bed, guitar in hand. She hasn't played since that one incident with Miley and after what just happened, she felt like she needed to.

"Hi Oliver," Lily continued to play the melody of her song over and over again. "Your parents here?"

"Yeah," Oliver sat down on Lily's bed in front of her as he watched her play. "What song is that?"

Lily stopped playing and she looked at Oliver with a smile. "I haven't decided yet."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I wrote it." Lily said proudly as she began to play once more.

"Really?" Oliver continued to watch as Lily's fingers played the chords. "It sounds nice."

"Thanks," Lily stopped playing and she placed the guitar to the side. "It's for the talent show. You actually weren't supposed to hear it yet."

"How come?"

Lily shrugged. "A surprise, I guess? Miley is helping me with it."

Oliver nodded. "She would be the one to go to, for sure."

Lily nodded in agreement and the two were silent for a while. Oliver was killing to ask her questions but he didn't after the incident he just saw. Lily, on the other hand, was dying to tell Oliver but she was just too scared to.

"Hey Ollie, we're doing that movie thing, right?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. "I could really use it."

"Of course, I already started to pick out a couple." Oliver grinned. "I figured we could do an Oceans night and pig out on leftover dessert."

"Awesome," Lily grinned. "Speaking of which, aren't we supposed to be having dessert right now?" Lily asked as she jumped off the bed. Oliver followed suit but just as Lily was leaving her room, she quickly stopped and turned to talk back in, running to Oliver in the process.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked as Lily backed up a little.

"My mom… she's… talking with your parents. Maybe we should just… wait."

"Lily…" Oliver pulled her into his arms and held her close. "You can talk to me, you know."

"I know," Lily suddenly broke into tears as Oliver held her tight, holding her close to his chest. "It's just… he left… again… and I don't think I'll ever see him and I kind of blamed my mom earlier and…"

Oliver just held Lily tighter as she cried, her tears seeping into his chest. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Lils?"

"I tried it's just… you've been busy… we've been busy… with the dance and…"

Oliver looked down at Lily and he shook his head. "I'm never to busy for you, Lily-pad. Never."

**Author's Note: **I think I made it clear in Chapter ten, but if not than the day their on is Thanksgiving. Be pleased! I updated sooner than two weeks! (I know I'm pleased.)


	13. Verse 01

**Again, I don't' own Hannah Montana. Do you know how awesomely bored this get's? Rewriting it every chapter, over n over n over again… sigh**

"Do you know how thankful I am that you saved this, Miley?"

Miley closed the refrigerator door, three soda's in hand. She walked over by Lily and Jake, who were sitting on the couch. Miley sat down next to Lily and looked a the piece of paper in her lap, which was taped together. It was the next day and Lily thinks she finally finished her song. Oliver was out helping his dad with housework so Lily decided to spend the day with Miley. Oliver was going to be there, actually in any minute so they could go to the movies. "I wouldn't throw away someone's work, Lily." Miley smiled as she handed Lily and Jake their drinks. "You say your done with the song now?"

"Maybe," Lily sighed as she looked over the song once more. "I've changed a few things around. The song is about Oliver, but the name is my dad's."

"Your dad?" Jake raised an eyebrow at Lily and then at Miley.

"Oh," Miley blushed a little. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Lily told me yesterday her parents got a divorce."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jake put a reassuring hand on Lily's shoulder. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded. "I'll be fine, thanks." She smiled at Jake and he nodded in return. Lily noticed that Jake really has changed since she's last seen him and she hoped that this time, it'll work out between her best friend and her celebrity crush. "I honestly hope Oliver doesn't catch on to this song, though."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, confused once more. Lily sighed.

"Jake, you are so lost."

Miley laughed. "Really. Jake, Lily's in love with Oliver."

Jake's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

"Well, yes and no. I'm really confused right now." Lily sighed. "Oliver found out and he told me he didn't like me like that and now he's in a serious relationship. I'm grinning and bearing it." Lily shrugged. Jake just nodded.

"Well, play," Miley said, handing Lily the guitar. "We want to hear."

Lily blushed a little. "Alright…" Taking a deep breath, Lily gently took Lucky Lou Lou from Miley, placing her hands in the right places on the guitar. As Lily began to play, Lily found herself thinking about every line, where it came from, and she found it rather difficult to concentrate.

_- _**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he wont see -  
****- That I want and I need everything that we should be -**

_Lily tried hard to stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks as Oliver walked Lily home the rest of the way. She did a pretty good job, too, but her eyes were most likely red. As they reached her doorstep, Oliver and Lily just stood there, avoiding each other's eyes and looking around the area._

"_Look, Lily… are you…okay? I mean… will we be… okay?"_

_Lily sighed and she leaned up against her front door. Oliver, the boy she was madly in love with, had just broken her heart into two. That wasn't the trouble, though. No, the trouble right now was weather or not they were going still remain best friends._

"_I… I'll be honest," Lily sighed and closed her eyes. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hurt, Ollie. I'd be lying if I said I'll be just fine tomorrow," she opened her eyes and looked at Oliver. "But I'll be damned if I'm going to let our friendship of twelve years go to waste."_

"_Thirteen," Oliver corrected, looking up at Lily with a small smirk._

_Lily at that point wanted to laugh, she waned to smile to let Oliver know things were going to be okay. But she wasn't convinced herself and she was pretty sure he wasn't either. Both of them needed some sort of sign and he just gave her his. Now it was her turn. _

"_Twelve, thirteen…" Lily shrugged and faked a smile. "We'll still be the same, okay?"_

"_You promise me?" Oliver looked at Lily skeptically._

"_I promise."_

**- I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about -  
****- And she's got everything that I have to live without -**

"_She's right up here, I think." Oliver sighed as he climbed up a hill that over looked the beach. _

_Lily wasn't paying attention. Instead, she was praying over and over again that the girl Oliver as going to see was unattractive. That way, Lily would be in the advantage but she knee she was getting her hopes up for nothing. Oliver wasn't one to go for a girl who wasn't pretty. Not to mention even if she was, he would like the girl for her personality. Lily couldn't really remember what she looked much, since when she performed at the assembly she was far away._

_Oliver crouched behind some bushes, pulling Lily down with him. "There she is," Oliver pointed out near the water, where a girl with blonde hair was playing volleyball with a few others. _

_Lily followed Oliver's hand to where he was pointing and her heart sunk. She had beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes… "She's really pretty, Oliver." Lily breathed._

"_I know," Oliver blushed a little. "I could honestly just sit here and watch her all day."_

_Lily looked at Oliver to see he had this dreamy look on his face and she couldn't help but laugh. "Ollie, I never took you as a stalker."_

**- Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny -  
****- But I can't even see anyone when he's with me -**

"_I am not a stalker!" Oliver pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Lily. _

"_You just said you could sit here, in the bushes, and watch her all day!" Lily was in a fit of giggles at this point. "Stalker!"_

"_I'm glad you find this so humorous, Lil-lay." Oliver glared at Lily. "How about I give _you _something to laugh at."_

"_What?" Lily stopped laughing and she looked at Oliver skeptically now that he had a big grin on his face. It didn't take long before Lily found herself running down the hill, Oliver chasing after her. Just as she reached the bottom, she felt herself tripping and running right into Matt Marshall._

"_Well I heard of falling for someone… but literally."_

_Lily blushed and she punched Matt in the shoulder. "Sorry." _

_Oliver was soon next to Lily, out of breath. "Hey Matt."_

"_Hey Oliver. Nice ride the other day."_

"_Yeah, you too." Oliver nodded._

"_Oh, Lily," Matt looked at Lily with a grin. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to this new skate park downtown with me this Saturday?"_

_Lily felt Oliver poking her in the sides and she found it her to keep a straight face. "I'm sorry… Oliver! But I can't, Matt. Maybe next time." Lily took off at that point, Oliver quickly chasing after her._

"_Get back here, Truscott!"_

**- He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right -  
****- I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night -**

_The night after the Hannah concert, Lily was sitting up on her bed, playing Rachel Mae over and over again trying to find the right chords to go with the right lyrics. Just as she was scribbling something down, her phone began to ring and she quickly picked it up. "What's up, Ollie?"_

"_She told me she loves me."_

"_What?" Lily grew quiet as she heard Oliver on the other end. She was trying hard to see if she could read any sign of emotion in his voice but she found nothing._

"_She told me she loved me tonight."_

_Lily gulped. "So… do you love her?"_

"_Yeah, Lils, I do."_

_Lily spent the next half hour on the phone with Oliver, hearing him talk about Lindsey most of the time. When they hung up, she go no sleep. Oliver loved her. Oliver loved Lindsey. When she went to bed, it wasn't until three in the morning when she was just too tired to cry anymore. Oliver was supposed to love her._

**- He's the reason for these teardrops on my guitar -  
****- The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star -  
****- He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do -**

"Lily? Lily, are you okay?"

Snapping back into reality, Lily stopped playing the guitar and she looked at Miley, who was looking at Lily with concern. "I'm crying, aren't I?"

"Yeah…"

"I should probably stop," Lily sighed and gave the guitar back to Miley. Wiping her tears away, Lily leaned back and shook her head. "I'm sorry about this."

"It's okay," Jake opened up Lily's drink and handed it to her. "It's better to let it all out than keep it all in."

**Author's Note: **First flashback took place after chapter two. Flashback two and three took place after chapter three. Flashback four took place after chapter eight. I wanted to do something a little different this chapter. I hope I didn't confuse anyone. I just wanted to show how this song takes place in the story. Alas, I brought Jake in. I'm not sure why… I just did. I also have a minor sprain in my pinkie. Has anyone done that? I have no idea how long it'll last for… and it hurts… pouts


	14. Fun or Poised?

**Nope, no Hannah Montana owner here. **

Lily stifled a yawn and leaned back in the passenger seat, her eyes closed. "I'm tired…" She heard the music on the radio go down and the car began to slow it's pace a little. Opening up one eye, Lily peered over at the driver. "I'm not sleeping."

"I know," Oliver smiled and kept his eyes on the road. "But you can be, if you'd like. It'll be about a half hour drive home still."

"Nah," Lily opened up her eyes and sat up. "Then no one would keep you up." She turned up the volume on the radio, but not too high so that she could still hear Oliver. "I can't believe Miley and Jake dragged to an Imax theater an hour away just to see his movie."

"It would have been easier on my wallet if we just went to the mall theater." Oliver chuckled and shook his head.

Lily nodded in agreement. "I know. Twenty bucks just for a ticket and a small water!" She leaned back in the seat and sighed. "Next time, we ditch them."

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Oliver nodded and slowly stopped at a red light. He began to look through his CD collection for a new CD to put on. Smiling to himself, he picked out a CD of Lily's he took awhile back and placed it in the CD player just as the light turned green.

"Can you put on the last one?" Oliver asked as he started to drive once more.

Lily chuckled and started to change the song. "You're such a careful driver, Ollie. You'd be a great soccer dad."

"Shut up," Oliver shook his head. "I don't want to kill you. Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope," Lily smiled. "I appreciate it… oh! I love this song, Ollie!" Lily suddenly seemed to be more awake as she heard the light melody of "If I Didn't Have You" by Randy Newman. Lily began to move back and forth in her seat, smiling. "_If I were a rich man with a million or two…"_ Lily began to sing.

Oliver grinned. Lily always looked so cute whenever she hears this song. "_I'd live in a penthouse, in a room with a view."_ Oliver sang back, his eyes still focused on the road.

"_And if I were handsome it could happen." _Lily flipped her hair as a joke. "_Those dreams do come true. I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you. Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have, wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have, wouldn't have nothing…"_

Right at that moment, Oliver yelled. "Lily, sit back!" He held out his one arm in front of him just as he slammed hard on his break, stopping before they reached an intersection. A red mustang sped past them through a red light, missing them by maybe an inch. Lily sat back in her seat, stunned. Her heart was racing. She looked over at Oliver, who was looking at her, trying to find the right words to say.

"Can I ask you something? For years I have envied your grace and your charm. Everyone loves you, you know? I must admit it, big guy, you always come through. I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you." It was way past that part in the song and Oliver didn't even sing it but it brought their mood up quickly.

"Oh my gosh, Ollie, that was scary." Lily breathed. "Thank you for being a soccer dad."

Oliver chuckled and began to drive again. "Any time, Lilypad."

- **Teardrops on my Guitar -**

Oliver pulled up to Lily's house, yawning. "I had fun today."

"Me too," Lily yawned as well. "Kind of sad I'm too tired to comprehend anything right now or else I'd still want to do something."

"I agree," Oliver nodded. "We doing anything tomorrow?"

Lily thought for a minute and suddenly an idea hit her. "Let's go to the zoo."

Oliver looked at Lily for moment, realizing her eyes seemed to sparkle brighter than the stars at there an then. "Has anyone told you that you have really nice eyes?"

Lily was taken back by the statement and she had no clue what to say. She could feel her cheeks heat up at his sudden out burst and she looked away, mumbling "no."

Oliver, realizing what he just said, blushed as well. They sat in an awkward silence for about a minute until finally Oliver spoke up. "The zoo sounds good."

"Right," Lily nodded and dared to look at Oliver, a little light headed. When he looked back, her blush just deepened even more. "How is eleven?"

Oliver shrugged. "Okay."

"Okay… have a goodnight." Lily unbuckled herself and went to open up the car door, only to somehow _not_ know where it was. She fumbled around for the handle until finally, Oliver reached over and pulled it open for her. "Oh. Right, well… bye."

"Bye, Lils." Oliver laughed lightly and watched her as she shut the door and ran off to her garage door in a rush. After she punched in her code and the door opened, she turned back to Oliver and gave him a small wave to leave since she was okay to get in.

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

"What the hell was that?" Oliver groaned as he walked into his room, threw his shirt on the floor, and fell back onto his bed, exhausted yet wide awake. He did everything in his will power tonight to make Lily smile. Granted, he always did that but not for the purpose of making him smile. He could see the picture of him, Lily, and Miley and he couldn't help but smile. Lily was on Oliver's back, her face towards him and her tongue hanging out. Oliver's face had a look of "she's so heavy." even though Lily is probably one of the lightest people he's ever held, and Miley… Miley had that "rolling eyes" look. Lily's pictures always showed her as fun, outgoing, caring… and unpredictable.

Then there was Lindsey. Oliver didn't need to look at her picture, he knew what it looked like. It looked like how she looks all the time. Her hair is always down, her blue eyes always bright. She was beautiful, poised, intelligent… everything she looked, she was. He loved Lindsey but maybe, just maybe, he only loved her as a friend.

As if on cue, his phone began to vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket to see that she was calling him. Sighing, he pressed the ignore button and closed his eyes. He really needed to get his head straight.

**Author's Note:** So this by far has to be my shortest chapter. My apologies. I had to throw in the duet and if anyone has heard some of Dane Cook (one of the greatest comedians) than you might have noticed a little of his joke in here. If so, you get a cookie!


	15. Verse 02

**Don't own Hannah Montana. **

"Oh my god," Lily laughed as she got out of Oliver's car and walked around to meet him on the driver's side. "I can't believe you're still wearing that." she giggled.

Oliver looked at himself in the side mirror of his car and fixed the hat he was wearing. "I think I look great." Oliver straightened up and looked at Lily. "And you…" he grabbed Lily's hat from her hands and placed it on her head. "Look cute."

Lily blushed and put her hands up to touch Oliver's hat, her finger's running over the soft fabric. Grinning, she grabbed hold of the ears and twitched them. "I've been wanting to do that since you bought the hat."

Oliver laughed as Lily twitched his black and white panda hat. "You can finish twitching it once we get inside and figure out what we're doing for dinner. I can't believe we were there all day."

"It was fun," Lily shrugged as she and Oliver walked towards his house. Lily stopped dead in her tracks though once she saw someone sitting on his porch, lost in though. Oliver had also stopped as he looked at the person, a lump in his throat forming.

Lindsey.

Lindsey looked up and saw Oliver standing there. Quickly standing up, she ran down the two steps leading to his house and into his arms, hugging him. Oliver welcomed her back by picking her up and hugging her close.

"I missed you so much these past few days." She whispered.

Oliver nodded and set Lindsey down. He replied to her with a deep kiss. Lily quickly looked away. _I shouldn't be witnessing this._

"I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow night."

"I wasn't but my dad got sick from eating a fish he caught," Lindsey giggled at the thought. "So we had to come home."

"Is he okay?" Oliver asked gently as he placed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Lindsey just nodded and hugged Oliver again, her head pressed against his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly and she loved him even more for that.

_**Ahem.**_

The two slowly pulled apart and they looked over at Lily. Lindsey blushed and pulled Lily into a hug. "I missed you, too."

"How was your trip?" Lily asked as she pulled away from Lindsey. She wanted to say she missed her as well, but she couldn't lie. She really didn't mind Lindsey being gone at all. 

"It was fun. I love being around my family around the holidays. It's always festive."

"Right," Lily nodded and looked at Oliver. He suddenly looked pale. "I should be going," Lily sighed and took off her bear hat and placing it on Lindsey's head. "I'll see you two around!" 

Just as turned around to leave, Oliver grabbed her wrist. "But what about dinner?"

"You two haven't seen each other in awhile. Have fun, okay?" Lily flashed him a smile and pulled her wrist away from Oliver, a little to rough, and she ran across the street and towards her house. Oliver stood there, watching her leave. He soon snapped out of it, though, when he felt his hat being tugged down over his eyes. 

"You look so cute." Lindsey giggled.

Oliver shook his head and took off his hat, throwing it on the ground. "You'll pay for that," he grinned and chased after Lindsey, who was already running towards his house. She was too slow, though, and Oliver grabbed her by the waist. He picked her up in his arms and he spun around. Once he got dizzy, he stopped and slowly brought his head down so that his forehead was against hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Lindsey replied, bringing her arms around his neck as the two shared another kiss.

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

Miley ran her hands through Lily's long blonde locks as Lily's head laid her in lap, her hot tears seeping into the denim of Miley's jeans. Tears threatened to fall from her own eyes but she held them back. Her best friend needed her to be there and she was, with no intention on leaving. It was still early, about seven at night… the time she and Jake were going to meet up with Lily and Oliver for dinner somewhere.

"I'm so sorry," Lily whispered into Miley's lap, her tears finally subsiding. "I just…. I…"

"Shh," Miley looked down at Lily. "Don't worry about it."

Lily didn't say another word. Instead, she just closed her eyes until finally fifteen minutes later, she fell asleep. Miley, careful as to not wake Lily, stretched out her legs and leaned back on Lily's bed, lost in her thoughts. Something didn't seem right to her about this whole situation. Oliver loved Lily, it was quite clear to just about everyone but the two themselves. Lily was obviously in love with him but here she was, crying herself to sleep. That wasn't the Lily she knew and only a donut like Oliver would make her this way. Miley was part angry at his stupidity while part of her felt sorry. Oliver was confused, obviously, and that's not his fault.

Maybe she needed to start taking actions into her own hands.

**- Teardrops on my Guitar -**

It was around nine at night when Lily finally woke up. She looked around and noticed that she was still lying in Miley's lap. Sitting up, she glanced over at her clock and sighed. It was clear she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Noticing that Miley was still asleep, she quiet got up off the bed, grabbed Rachel Mae, and headed down the stairs towards the living room. 

She placed the guitar down on the couch and walked over to the computer desk over by the window and went through the messy drawers to look for one of her picks. After covering the desk with papers, pens, and paper clips, Lily finally found one and as she turned to go back to the couch, she caught a glimpse of outside and she stopped in her tracks. Oliver and Lindsey were standing at the end of his driveway, apparently bidding their goodbyes. Sighing, Lily closed her curtains shut and walked over to the couch and placed Rachel Mae into her lap. 

"_Drew walks by me. Can he tell that I can't breathe?"_ Lily sighed and took in a deep breath. "_And there he goes, so perfectly. The kind of flawless I wish I could be."_ Lily closed her eyes as she played, completely lost in her own thoughts. "_She better hold him tight, give him all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause…"_

Lily opened up her eyes and she stopped playing for a minute, her mind blank. She felt kind of dazed, tired. She didn't really have anymore energy left in her to fight it anymore. "_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car that I keep singing… don't know why I do…"_

Shaking her head clear of her thoughts, Lily saw back on the couch and placed Rachel Mae to the side. This is where she was stuck. Lily had no idea where to go with her song after the second chorus. After about a half hour of racking her brain, Lily sat up as she thought about Lindsey's picture being on Oliver's nightstand. It replaced the picture of her and him.

Going over several sentences in her head, Lily finally got the ending to her song.

**Author's Note:** So you have no idea how excited I am that this story has reached over 200 reviews! And it's all thanks to you guys. I've never really had a story be this successful in my eight years of writing fan fiction. I'm very, very thankful. As a thanks, I created a trailer for this story. You can find it at:

www[dotyoutube[dotcom/user/xCrabbyxPattyx


	16. A Man's Gift

****

Don't own Hannah Montana. Trust me, if I did, Lily would so be the star 

A month has passed since Lily had finished her song and it was just a week before Christmas. School was going to be out in three days and Lily was a nervous wreck. She had been searching with Miley for weeks now trying to find a gift for Oliver but she had no such luck. Closing her locker shut, Lily sighed in defeat. Maybe she should just get him a gift card.

"Hey, Lily?"

Standing up straight, Lily turned around to see Lindsey standing there, her books held closely to her chest.

"What's up?" Lily asked as she held her books at her side.

Lindsey moved from one foot to the other, kind of nervous. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"My help?" Lily asked, confused. "It depends… I might not be able to help you."

Lindsey sighed heavily and she looked down. "You know Oliver the best out of everyone. Do you think, maybe, you can help me with his Christmas gift?"

Lily thought for a moment. The girl who was dating the man she loved was asking her to help her find a way for him to love her even more. Lily sighed. "I really don't know what to get him myself," Lily laughed lightly. "But maybe with our two heads, we can come up with something worthy."

"Well I kind of have an idea," Lindsey bit her bottom lip. She seemed so uneasy and Lily couldn't help but feel powerful at that. She was Oliver's best friend… perhaps Lindsey felt intimidated by her? "I know he's been talking about wanting to get new skateboard. Kind of like yours. Would you be able to come with me to shop for one?"

Lily grew silent for a minute. It was true - Oliver did want a new skateboard like hers. Why didn't she think about that before?

"Hey guys," another voice appeared, breaking Lily out of her silence. Lily glanced at the source and a feeling of relief washed over her.

"Hi Miley," Lily nodded at her and then turned towards Lindsey. "Sure, I'll go."

"Go?" Miley turned towards Lily with a confused look. "Where ya'll going?"

"SkateXCore," Lindsey replied as she beamed up at Lily. "Thank you so much! I know nothing about skating and I knew you two do it every week…"

"Can I go?" Miley interrupted. "SkateXCore has rollerblades, right? Jackson needs a new pair…"

"Sure," Lindsey nodded. "I have to get to class, though. We'll meet up after school?"

"Sure," Lily nodded and watched as Lindsey left the two of them by Lily's locker. Once she was out of earshot, Lily turned towards Miley and hugged her. "Thank you so much for coming!"

Miley grinned. "Well Jackson _does_ need a new pair."

****

- Teardrops on my Guitar -

Oliver sat on top of Lily's desk, his legs dangling off the edge. Lily was still sitting her in seat, her body turned towards the side and Miley sat behind her, lost in her thoughts. It was the last period and Ms. Kunkle gave them a free period since Christmas break was soon approaching.

"When do you guys want to exchange?" Oliver asked out of nowhere.

"Oliver," Lily rolled her eyes. "You didn't get me anything, did you?"

Oliver shrugged and flashed Lily an innocent smile. "Of course not…"

"Oliver!" Lily sighed. "I told you not to."

"Who else am I going to spend my hard earned money on?" Oliver asked with a grin. "I go all out for my friends and family, you know that."

Lily sighed. It was true. Every year Oliver always managed to get Miley and Lily amazing gifts because Christmas was by far his favorite holiday. If there was anyone that knew how to celebrate the holiday with pure joy, it was him.

"How about Sunday?" Miley asked as she looked at the two of them. "I leave for Tennessee Monday afternoon."

Oliver shook his head. "I'm supposed to exchange with Lindsey that night."

"Yeah, and I have to go to my dad's this weekend…" Lily sighed at the thought. She didn't like the idea of spending the holiday weekend with her father - the man who walked out on her Thanksgiving night.

"What? Really?" Oliver asked, surprised. "I thought you haven't heard from him since…"

"I haven't," Lily quickly interrupted Oliver. "It was a last minute thing. He called me last night."

"You don't sound too thrilled," Miley leaned in with concern. "Are you okay?"

Lily shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Well, my phone will be on this whole weekend for you," Oliver patted Lily's back. "So if you need me, I'm a call away."

"Me too," Miley nodded. "When do you leave?"

"Seven on Friday night."

"So how about Friday, at six?" Oliver asked. "We'll do it at our house and wait for your dad."

Lily thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "That's fine."

Just then, the bell rang throughout the classroom and Oliver quickly jumped off his desk and grabbed his bag from his desk. "Do you ladies mind that I don't walk you out today? I need to pick up my art project and get some last minute things."

Lily and Miley stood up as well and gathered their books off their desk. "That's fine," Lily nodded. "We'll talk later, yeah?"

"Sure," Oliver nodded. "Bye guys."

Miley and Lily waved him off as he left and once he was out the door, Miley turned to Lily. "What are you going to get him?"

"I don't know!" Lily fell back into her seat and pouted. "Men are so hard to shop for."

****

- Teardrops on my Guitar -

"How about this one?" Lindsey asked, pointing out a standard blue skateboard with music prints embedded on it.

Lily quickly shook her head. "No. Oliver's into music but his skateboard is a total different love for him. And that blue isn't really his color."

"I didn't think buying a skateboard could be so complicated," Lindsey laughed as she and Lily walked past a few others.

"Oh, it is," Lily replied with a serious tone. "You have to find that one - the one that you'll want to ride everyday."

After about ten minutes, Lily spotted a sign by a custom made skateboard declaring that they could make custom skateboards within three days. It was cutting it close, but if Lindsey did one now… it should arrive by Saturday night.

"Hey Lindsey?" Lily called to Lindsey, who was looking at helmets and knee pads.

Lindsey quickly looked up from a pink helmet she liked and turned towards Lily. "Yeah?"

"What if you got a custom one?"

"Custom?" Lindsey walked over to Lily and read the sign. "Why do you think I should get?"

"A black one." Lily nodded.

"Just plain black?" Lindsey asked with a confused look. "There were plenty of those…"

"No," Lily grinned. "Get his name written across it in the DC writing, in white. Have the I dotted with a star…"

"Oh!" It suddenly dawned on Lindsey and she nodded. "Thanks Lily! I'll get one it." With that said, Lindsey ran off to go find an associate, leaving Lily to her thoughts. Oliver was going to love this gift - and she wished she would have of it herself sooner. Biting her lip, Lily saw Miley looking at rollerblades on the other side of the store and she left to go talk to her.

"Can we go to the mall after this?" Lily asked as she placed her head on Miley's shoulder. Miley simply nodded as she looked over a pair of black rollerblades with a electric blue and clear wheels. "I like those." Lily yawned as she looked at them.

"So do I," Miley nodded. "Do you think Jackson will like them?"

Lily nodded and smiled. "You might want to get him a helmet to match, though. His hot pink one wont go…"

Miley grinned as she thought about his helmet. "I can't believe Rico did that."

"I can," Lily brought her head off of Miley's shoulder. "Lindsey is getting Oliver a custom board."

"Aren't those expensive?" Miley asked as she placed the rollerblade back on display and began to search for Jackson's size.

"Yeah," Lily shrugged. "But at least he'll like it."

"Right." Miley nodded. "I hope Oliver likes the sweatshirt I got him."

"He will," Lily nodded. "He's obsessed with Plus Forty-Four."

"Alright," Miley found the box she was looking for and she turned towards Lily. "Let's get a helmet and jet. Traffic is going to be horrible when we get to the mall."

****

Author's Note: Ah, Christmas. Which means soon, in about two/three chapters the climax of the story will soon be here. Yay!


	17. Gift Exchange

****

Don't own Hannah Montana, sorry.

"Here."

Lily, who was sitting at her desk, miserable, looked up at Miley to see that she was holding out a small, hardcover book. Lily saw that there were no words upon it at all. Curious, she sat up and grabbed the book from Miley's hands and ran her hands over it. She traced her fingertips down the spine to see that the book has yet to be open. The cover was smooth and it carried a blue and green design upon it.

"What is it?" Lily asked, confused. Why was Miley giving her a book?

"It's a journal," Miley stated, as if it was the most obviously thing in the world. "My dad bought it for me awhile ago when I took an interest in writing my own songs but I have so many, I never got to it. I thought you might get some use out of it."

"Oh really?" Lily flipped it open and she began to flip through the blank pages that carried green and blue lines on white paper with the same design on the cover around the sheet as a border. "It's really nice, Miles. Thanks." Lily placed the book in her bag and she placed her head back onto her desk, tired. "I can't believe it's already Friday."

"I know," Miley nodded as she sat at the desk in front of her. "I can't wait until I give you your gift."

Lily grinned and brought her head up to full attention. "I know! I can't wait to see it. It better live up to your expectations." Lily teased. "You drove me insane all day yesterday. Talking about it nonstop."

"That's because it is amazing!" Miley grinned from ear to ear. "Oliver helped me out with it a little, too. So I can't exactly take all the credit."

"I really hope you and Oliver like I what I got you," Lily sighed and placed her head on her desk once more, a little depressed. "I really didn't have a lot to work with…"

"Is that why you are all mopey?" Miley asked as reached out and consoled Lily. "The thought is what counts, Lily. Not what we get you or what you get us." Miley shook her head.

"I know but I still feel miserable." Lily sighed.

"Well, my gift for you will make up for that."

Lily grinned and her head shot up once more. "One hint, just one hint!"

****

- Teardrops on my Guitar -

"Oh my god…" Lily shook her head, hardly believing what she was seeing. She was standing at the foot of her porch, her phone in hand. Lily stood froze on the spot when she saw Miley pull out a guitar case with a big bow on it.

"Hello? Lily, did Miley get there? She didn't show you her gift yet, did she? If she did I'll…"

"Um, I hope that's not for me." Lily breathed into the phone as Oliver's voice quickly broke her trance.

"I'm coming over now," Oliver said quickly as he hung up the phone.

Lily shook her head and snapped her phone shut, placing it in her pocket as she walked towards Miley. "That better be for Oliver," she said as she helped Miley with Oliver's gift out of her car.

"You know what I got Oliver, Lily," Miley shook her head and carried Lily's gift to the porch, Lily quickly following behind her with Oliver's gift in hand.

"I was hoping you might have exchanged it, or something." Lily sighed. "Miley, you're going to return it."

"Return what?" Miley asked with a raised eyebrow. "You have no idea what's in here."

"If it's what I think it is, you're returning it."

"I don't think so," someone said behind Lily.

Lily and Miley turned their attention to Oliver, who was bent over panting and he carried several gifts in his arms. Lily counted five. She quickly relived him of some gifts and together, the group settled out on the porch.

"So I think it's obvious on who is going first."

Lily glared at Oliver. "No way. I refuse to open it."

"You're opening it." Miley demanded as she pushed the heavy case towards Lily. "There's no way I _can_ return it."

"Why not?" Lily asked as she flipped the locks on the case open. "It's just a…no way." Lily bit her bottom lip and stared at the open case, wide eyed and on the brink of tears.

Miley and Oliver exchanged looks, both grinning widely. "What do you think?" Miley asked as she turned back to look at Lily.

"You - you really shouldn't have." Lily sighed as she continued to stare at her gift. "Really, Miley, it's beautiful."

Inside of the guitar case was in fact what Lily had expected, though what she thought was a guitar wasn't just a guitar. It was customized. Her name was engraved on the handle and on the accustic guitar itself laid the design of a green lily-pad, with "Lily-Pad" written across it. This brought Lily to tears.

Quickly, Lily threw her arms around Miley and thanked her over and over again. Oliver watched with a grin and quickly grabbed his gift from Miley and tore it open. "Sweet, thanks Miles," Oliver grinned as he held up a white hoodie with +44 splashed on the front.

"I thought you'd like it," Miley smirked and gave Oliver a small hug. "Now, what'd you bring us lovely girls?"

Lily and Miley looked at Oliver with an innocent look.

"I know, I know, this might be surprising, but this time it is NOT Cheesy Jerky."

Lily put on a pout. "Awa, that's what I wanted."

Miley nodded. "Me too!!"

"Well, maybe next year…" Oliver shrugged and handed the girls his gift, which both looked identical. They were long yet skinny boxes and rather light.

Miley and Lily automatically squealed knowing it was jewelry and they ripped it theirs open at the same time, each gasping as they saw what they had.

"Oliver…" Lily shook her head as she pulled out a beautiful silver chain necklace, which had a silver heart on the end with key. "It's beautiful."

Miley nodded in agreement as she looked at hers. She had a similar one, only hers was a bracelet.

"If you look, there's a key that goes into the heart." Oliver pointed out. "When you open it, it has two pictures. Lily, there's one of you and me in yours because we've been best friends for so long. And if you look on the back, it has the number of how many years… and counting."

Lily quickly flipped over the heart and saw what he was talking about and she couldn't stop smiling. There was the number twelve along with the little plus symbol.

"And Miley, I know how much of an inspiration your father and mother have been… so I put a picture of them in yours, along with how many years they've been together before she passed away."

"Thank you so much, Oliver," Miley shook her head and threw her arms around him once more.

"Yeah," Lily continued to look at the necklace. "This is amazing, Oliver. Thanks."

When Miley and Oliver parted, Oliver moved up behind Lily and took the necklace out of her hands. "Here, let me help you put it on…"

Lily blushed as she felt Oliver move her hair, his fingers running across the back of her neck. Once he clasped the necklace shut, Lily turned and through her arms around his neck. "I'll never take it off…" she whispered.

"Okay, now the best for last…" Miley interrupted, feeling a little weird being around them.

"Oh, yeah…" Lily pulled away from Oliver and grabbed her gifts. She handed Oliver and Miley theirs, which also looked identical.

"I got you guys the same thing… or rather, I made you the same thing…" she blushed a little as the two ripped open their gifts. "It's a collage of the three of us."

"Awa, their great, Lily." Miley laughed as she looked at the pictures. "Some of these pictures are hilarious."

"I thought so," Lily laughed. "I made one for myself, too. This way, when we graduate next year… we wont forget each other when we move on."

"As if," Miley shook her head. "Like I could ever forget you two."

"If I ever did," Oliver shook his head, "and I looked back on this," he held up the collage and looked at Lily. "Then I would seriously beat myself up for ever forgetting us."

****

Beep. Beep.

At that moment, the three of them looked into the streets to see Lily's dad parked out in the street, motioning for her to come. Lily shook her head and turned towards the two, who both looked at her.

"I don't want to go."

"Shouldn't he, I don't know, pick you up at the door?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, fat chance," Lily stood up. "Let me go grab my things and say bye to my mom. I'll be back." Lily grabbed her guitar and ran into the house.

Miley and Oliver began to clean up the mess and Miley was bothered. "I never would have expected her dad to be such a jerk." Miley said through gritted teeth.

"I know," Oliver shrugged. "He and Lily used to be so close. Now it's like as if he doesn't really… care."

"Yeah…"

Just as the two were finishing up, Lily came out of her house with her backpack on her shoulder and a small duffle bag in her hand. "Alright you guys, this is it."

"When do you come back?" Miley asked as she set the small trash bag on the ground and stood up. Oliver followed suit.

"Monday morning."

"Do you think you'll be able to see me before I leave?" Miley asked, hopeful.

Lily nodded. "I should be able to. I'll call you when I get back."

"And don't worry, Lils, I've got a lot of things planned for us for when you come back," Oliver grinned.

"Can't wait," Lily smiled and hugged the two of them. "Thanks for cleaning up. I'll see you when I get back."

"Bye, Lily!" Miley and Oliver said in unison as Lily was walking off.

"Have fun!"

__

Yeah, right, Lily shook her head as she walked over to her dad's car and climbed in to the backseat.

Her dad didn't even say hi.

****

Author's Note: I don't think I could apologize enough for my absence. I could give you guys excuses but that still wont cover for how un-loyal I have been. Don't worry, this story will be finished, I promise, and it will be soon, this I'm sure off.


	18. The Truth

****

Don't own. Don't claim. Hannah Montana is strictly Disney.

"Dad?" Lily shook her head and set her fork down upon her plate, her head light. "May I be excused?" She asked, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. She didn't dare look up to meet her dad's eyes.

"So soon?" He asked, with a slight chuckle. "I know I'm a horrible cook but…"

"I'm - I'm really not hungry," Lily sighed.

"I was hoping we could, you know, talk…"

"Talk?" Lily tried hard not to sound so bitter but she was so angry, so upset, she couldn't help it. "Why would you want to talk? You didn't even say hi when you got me."

Lily's dad stayed silent and he pulled his eyes away from hers, looking down at his own plate.

Lily watched him for any sign of movement, any sign that he was going to explain himself, but he made no movement - no sound. Frustrated, Lily suddenly stood up from the table and grabbed her plate, bringing it over to the sink.

"I screwed up, Lily."

Lily tensed up as she placed her dish in the sink. She was baffled - confused. "What?"

"Your mother and I - Heather - had so much going for us and I screwed up, and I can't apologize enough for that."

"How could you?" Lily sighed and turned around to look at her dad. "Mom can be impossible to live with and you always fought - it's understandable -"

"No, Lily," Lily's dad sighed and he looked up to meet her eyes. "Sit down."

Lily looked at him, hesitant, but she obligated and took a seat across from him.

Lily's dad took in a deep breath and he looked up at Lily, upset. "I didn't mean to ignore you earlier - it's just - you need to know the truth."

"Truth?" Lily questioned, looking down at her dad.

"You're mother and I fought, yes, but she had every right to be mad at me," he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "You're mother is tough on you, but please, don't blame this divorce on her."

Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you saying?"

"Joy - my fiance? I met her about a year and a half ago, before your mother and I even separated."

Lily suddenly felt her heart drop. "It's not - that's not - it can't be true!" Lily cried, standing up. "You cheated on her?!"

"Lily, look…"

"No!" Lily looked her father in the eyes, her heart pounding hard and her face red from anger. "How could you?! Mom - no wonder why she got upset at Thanksgiving! You get engaged and you just rub it in her face that it was to your whore of a mistress!"

"Lily!" her father stood up, angry. "Don't talk like that!"

"I need air," Lily turned to leave, but she suddenly felt her dad grab hold of her.

"Lily we need to talk -"

Lily turned to look her dad in the eyes, her face tear-streaked. "I'm done talking to you." She ripped her hand away from her dads and she opened up the front door, only to hesitate for a second. Right at the door was none other than Joy herself. Lily looked at her to see Joy's sadden face, knowing that she well overheard Lily yelling. She heard what Lily called her.

"Lily -"

"Bye," Lily pushed passed Joy, and she walked over to the elevator doors, pressing the down button. It wasn't long before the elevator doors opened and Lily entered, getting one last look at the two in front of her before the door finally closed. And once it did, Lily pressed the emergency stop button and she instantly fell to her knees in tears.

- - - -

"Oliver?"

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you with Lindsey tonight?"

Oliver laid back on Miley's bed as he flipped through her newest magazine of Cosmo Girl, bored. "She's with family. Why aren't you with Jake?"

"Same." Miley sighed, as she laid her head on Oliver's stomach, grabbing the magazine from him. "Since when do you read Cosmo Girl?"

"I don't," Oliver sighed and grabbed the magazine back. "But I was in the middle of reading an article, thank you very much."

"What could you possibly have to read that's so interesting in there?" Miley asked, grabbing the magazine back. This time, she kept the page that Oliver was reading and she instantly fell into a fit of giggles.

"_'How to keep a happy, healthy relationship in ten easy steps?'_ Seriously?" Miley asked, raising an eyebrow.

Oliver shrugged. "You're the one that subscribes to these." he took hold of the magazine out of her hand once more and he flipped the page.

The two laid there as they listened to the radio, bored. Suddenly, a song started to play on the radio that caught Miley's attention, as well as Oliver's.

"Did you come out with a new song?" Oliver asked as he placed the magazine down on the bed and he looked down at Miley, who had a confused expression on her face.

"No… who is this?" Miley asked as she sat up, staring at the radio. The song seemed to be over as soon as it started and the two paid close attention to the raido DJ.

"And that was Seven Things by new-comer, Miley Cyrus!"

"Miley?" Oliver looked over at Miley. "Did you like, come out with a new identity or something? She sounds and awful lot like you."

Miley sat on her bed for a minute in what seemed like deep thought before she finally laid back down on her bed. "No, it's definitely not me. She has a great song, though."

"Do you think this could be like another Mikayla?"

"Oh god, I hope not," Miley groaned. "I could only handle so many divas…"

At that moment, there was a knock on Miley's bedroom door and Miley sat up, looking at her clock. "It's almost midnight. I thought dad went to bed?" Miley asked, more to herself than to Oliver.

"Maybe it's Jackson?" Oliver asked, shrugging.

"What do you want, Jackson?" Miley asked, as watched the door, annoyed.

"It's Lily."

Oliver quickly sat up and he and Miley exchanged looks.

"Lily?" Miley got up off the bed and opened up her bedroom door, to reveal a very tired Lily. "Lily!" Miley threw her arms around Lily and hugged her tightly. "What happened to you? Why aren't you at your dad's? How did you get here?"

Lily opened her mouth to speak but she seemed at loss of words as Miley pulled away. She peered over at Miley's shoulders to see Oliver looking at her, worried.

"Can I take a shower?"

- - - -

"..and I didn't know where else to go, so I came here." Lily hugged her knees to her chest as she finished explaining what happened to Miley and Oliver. Her blonde hair laid in wet, tendril curls and her eyes were red from all the crying she's done. "Is it okay if I stay here for the night?"

"Well, yeah, you dummy." Miley hugged Lily once more. "I can't believe you walked."

"It was either that or hitchhike…"

"Still, why didn't you call?" Oliver asked, a little upset. "I would have come get you!"

"I was going to call both of you, but," Lily blushed. "I thought you both would have been busy with Jake and Lindsey, so…"

"You're more important!" Oliver sighed and he moved so that he was right next to Lily. He placed an arm around her shoulder and he grabbed her necklace with both hands, holding up the heart. "We're best friends, remember?"

Lily turned her head and suddenly realized how close they were when the tip of her small nose touched his. They stayed in the position, their eyes locked, their cheeks rosy…

"I'm going to get something to drink," Miley quickly stood up from the bed, casting a nervous glance at the two. "Do you guys want anything?"

Lily and Oliver quickly broke away, their cheeks growing redder, and they both shook their heads no. As Miley left, Oliver and Lily caught each other's eyes and they both turned way, both thinking the same thing.

__

What was that?

****

Author's Note:

Okay folks, this is going to be a rather long note. First thing's first, thanks so much to everyone who has been patient with me. I means a lot to know you're still interested in reading TomG, and it means even more to know you're still a Loliver fan! I know this chapter is a little short, and way dramatic, but I wanted to get the story out of what happened truly between Lily's parents. Not to mention, I leave for Florida for a week so I didn't want to wait until I came back to make another post.

I must say, I had a little fun writing a scene with just Miley and Oliver - it's something I tend to stay away from because of Moliver, but I must say I really do love the relationship they have - not to mention what they have with our beloved Lily. I wanted to show that they have a friendship even when Lily isn't there but to also show that it's boring without her.

Either way, I'm getting off track here. I have a bit of bad news for the fans of Crossing Bridges. Well, sad to some, but not really sad for me. Let me explain:

Crossing Bridges started off as a romantic, non-cannon , comedy fiction and the more that I wrote for it, the more I have instantly fell in love with the characters personality and the storyline itself. The personality of Lily and Oliver in that story really do not resemble them in character in Hannah Montana.

So where am I going with this, exactly? Well, I've discovered while writing it that the story is more of an original idea. With a few tweaks and changes (such as taking everything Hannah Montana out), I've come to the conclusion that Crossing Bridges will now be taken from being a "Fan Fiction" and into "Fiction." Meaning, I've created it to be my own. I might create something similar in the future, but for now, Crossing Bridges has suddenly become part of me.

It's something I will be showing to publishers.

Something I hold dear to my heart.

Something that I think will really push me to a start in what I hope will be a career.

So keep your fingers crossed and wish me luck!


	19. Twilight

****

I don't own Hannah Montana. I don't own Twilight. Warning: If you never read Twilight and you will - or if you are in the middle of the first book and do not want to be spoiled - please do not read. There's a small spoiler to the last sentence written in Twilight.

He never felt anything like this before - well he has - but never so strong. The girl next to him held his hand tightly in hers, her soft fingers intertwined with his. Her blonde hair blew along with the wind and her brown eyes were bright as she would smile, a true genuine smile, at her thoughts. Their walk was silent, but not at all awkward and he was intrigued as to what she could possibly thinking.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, his voice calm and even.

She turned to look at him, her smile bigger. "What makes you think anything is on my mind?" She teased.

He stopped walking with a grin and he turned to her, taking her other hand in his. "You're smiling like the Cheshire cat."

"I always do - when I'm with you." She blushed as she looked into his eyes.

His stomach began to flutter with butterflies and his cheeks grew pink. "Not like that."

She pulled her eyes away from his as she looked down, her smile never leaving her face. "I was thinking about the very first day we met."

He chuckled at the thought, his mind tracing back to that day. He remembered it quite well. "You still haven't changed."

She nodded and looked at him brightly. "I have changed."

"How so?" He asked, curious.

"I don't need a reason to hold your hand - besides the fact that I want to." she sighed and held up their hands, looking at them thoughtfully. "It's funny - I don't seem to think I could live without them now."

"You are…" he sighed as she kissed the back of his hand tenderly. "Amazing."

"Am I?" She asked, looking at him. "I don't see it."

"Oh, I do." He nodded as he pulled her close. He let go of one of her hands and he gently traced her jaw line. "I love you."

"Do you? You've never said it before. Do you really, Oliver?"

"Yes," he breathed and he leaned in, their lips just an inch apart. "I'm sorry I haven't before - but I do, more than anything. I could scream it on top of the world…"

She giggled. "That's okay. Only I need to hear it."

"I love you," he repeated. "I love you, Lilly."

Their lips met and everything but themselves was left forgotten.

****

- Teardrops on my Guitar -

Oliver woke with a start, his heart pounding furiously against his chest.

It's been three days since the night that he and Lilly almost - key word _almost_ - kissed. Since that night, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Couldn't stop thinking about the pain she was in and how, more than anything, he wish he could see her smile so carefree as she used to, like she was in his now frequent dreams of her.

Seeing her in so much pain as she was the night she ran from her dads, Oliver had made sure he was there for her, now. He would call her when he woke up to make plans in the afternoon, then after they bid their farewells, Oliver would call her at night after he has seen Lindsey, Lilly's voice being the last thing he hears before he went to bed. He cringed, suddenly thinking of Lindsey. Oliver wasn't sure what to think and he was so torn right now. He was sure he loved Lindsey, but now that Lilly is never off of his mind, he wasn't so sure anymore.

It was Christmas Eve and Lindsey left early in the morning to visit family for the rest of the week - leaving Oliver to Lilly and Miley to help him practice for their routine together for the talent show. He shook his head, blushing. He was going to practice with Lilly for two hours on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, which meant they were going to be really - close. He was excited but it also made him sick to his stomach. If he ever finished the dance with Lilly the way he did with Lindsey - he knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from wanting to kiss her.

Groaning, Oliver fell back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. It was such a drastic change in his life - that simple moment when he looked into Lilly's eyes - that he didn't know what to do. It all happened so fast - like as if it was an epiphany. The ringing of his phone on the nightstand brought Oliver back into reality. He glance at the clock, only to realize it was almost one in the afternoon. Was he really talking to Lilly that long last night?

Taking a deep breath, he looked at his phone to realize it was Miley that was calling. He flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Oliver, hey!" Miley yelled, a little too enthusiastic on the phone. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Oliver cleared his throat. " I woke up about five minutes ago."

"Geez, what were you doing last night?"

Oliver thought for a minute. "Reading," he lied.

"Reading." Miley scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"I was!" Oliver sat up in bed.

"Okay, what?"

Oliver tried to quickly think of a book that he's read that wasn't school work… but he suddenly realized that he didn't read outside of school. Then, he suddenly remembered Lilly talking to him about a book she began to read yesterday and it occurred to him that Lilly was reading it to him over the phone last night. They didn't have a lot to talk about but neither wanted to hang up the phone - so Oliver told her to read it over the phone.

"Twilight." He said, thinking about their phone conversation last night.

"Twilight?" Miley asked, not really believing him. "You're into romance novels?"

"Hey!" Oliver blushed, embarrassed. "It has _some_ action in it."

"Yeah, well, whatever - that's not why I called," Miley sighed, changing the subject. "Are you guys coming to dinner tonight?"

Oliver suddenly remembered that Miley had invited his family and Lilly's to her house for Christmas Eve dinner and carols. She and her family had to cancel their plans to Tennessee, do to a last minute Hannah concert Christmas day. The Seaview hospital had called Robbie Ray on Saturday, asking if Hannah could sing for the kids who were going to be stuck in the hospital. She didn't have the heart to say no. "Yeah, we'll be there at six."

"Six?" Miley repeated so it'll stay in her mind. "And is that when Lilly is coming, too?"

"I believe so," Oliver sighed. "She said her mom and her were going with us."

"Okay, sounds good." Miley sounded excited again. "See you in five hours! Bye!"

The line went dead and Oliver shook his head. Christmas was most definitely Miley's favorite holiday … and his. Oliver kicked the covers up off him, suddenly realizing just how hot and sweaty he was. Whether it occurred while he was dreaming or while he was just laying there - he wasn't so sure. What he was sure of, though, was that he really needed to sort out his thoughts - and soon. He didn't want to lead Lindsey on anymore than what was needed.

****

- Teardrops on my Guitar -

Lilly and Oliver trailed behind their parents as they walked over to Miley's house. They were going to drive - but there was going to alcohol in the eggnog and no one wanted to really risk driving - even if they weren't going to be heavily intoxicated. Oliver said that he would drive but the adults felt it would be better to get some fresh air - and to help conserve.

For most of the way, both Lilly and Oliver were quiet, neither one speaking, until finally Oliver broke the ice. "What's on your mind?"

"Hm?" Lilly looked up at Oliver with a raised eyebrow. She obviously wasn't listening.

"What are you thinking about?" Oliver asked, as he lightly tapped on her head. "Are you all there?"

Lilly waved his hand off and she blushed. "I'm just thinking about… Twilight."

"Oh?" Oliver smiled. "Did you finish it?"

Lilly nodded. "Yeah."

"Happy ending?"

Lilly bit her bottom lip and nodded. She seemed anxious. "Very much so. I can't wait until I get the second book."

"There's another one?" Oliver asked, curious.

"Of course!" Lilly nodded, as if it was the most obvious thing. "How else am I supposed to know if he bit her or not?!" Lilly wasn't looking at Oliver. Instead, she seemed in thought as she starred ahead of herself, dazed. "I'm sure of it." she said more to herself than she did to Oliver.

"Ok-ay…. Then." Oliver grinned.

"Do you want to borrow the first one?" Lilly asked sheepishly. "You seemed interested in it last night…"

Oliver blushed. He was more interested in hearing her voice than he was about why Edward was mean to Bella in class when they first met. "Sure," he nodded.

"Okay," Lilly beamed. "I'll give it to you when we get home."

Oliver nodded and they were quiet once again. Oliver noticed that Miley's house was finally in view and it hit him. He was supposed to be currently reading Twilight. Stopping in his tracks, Oliver grabbed Lilly at her elbow so she wouldn't keep walking.

She looked up at him curiously.

"I - I kind of lied to Miley earlier," he sighed sheepishly.

"About?" Lilly raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I told her I was already reading Twilight."

"Oh," Lilly shrugged. "Technically, you were listening. But okay, I'll go along with it."

Oliver was a little surprised that Lilly didn't question as to why he told Miley that, but he wasn't going to mention it anymore, either. "Thanks," he smiled.

Lilly nodded and the pair made their way up to Miley's house. Miley was already at the door, greeting their parents. After they walked into the house, Miley looked up at the two skeptically at first but a smile soon crossed her lips as she waved at them.

They smiled back at her and Oliver placed his arm around her, guiding her to lead the way up the path. _Tis the season, _he thought.

****

Authors Note:

I think this was my best chapter yet. What do you think? I added in _Twilight_ - only because that has been my reasoning to not updating this one, as well as Aim. Fire. Miss. I'll be starting _Eclipse_, the third installment to the four-book series. It's so… addicting. As I was writing this chapter, I will admit, it's been so long since I've updated that I completely forgot that Miley was supposed to leave for Tennessee. It wasn't until I was done with the chapter did I realize she was supposed to be gone long before six. So, I've had to go back in to change it. I think visiting the children is a very good excuse to back out on a family trip, don't you? Hopefully it wont be that much longer for another update!


	20. The Call

****

I do NOT own Hannah Montana. Or Twilight.

"Bye!" the Truscotts and Okens bid their farewells, waving as they walked out into the cool night. It was nearing midnight now, almost Christmas, and the parents wanted to get the kids into bed because of Santa.

"We know he's not real, you can stop pretending," Oliver rolled his eyes at his dad.

"Oliver! I'm hurt," Heather placed her hands over her chest, as if she was in pain. "How could you say that?"

"It's true!" Lilly exclaimed, agreeing with Oliver. "I know what I want this year and there's no way Santa can give _that_ to me."

"Oh really?" Mrs. Oken raised an eyebrow at Lilly with a smirk. "Why do you think that?"

"It's an impossible gift." Lilly shrugged.

"What is it?" Heather asked, already knowing what it was.

Lilly quickly looked at Oliver and than to her mom, blushing. "I'd rather not say."

Heather and Mrs. Oken exchanged looks, both smiling at one another.

"Did you guys exchange gifts, yet?" Mr. Oken asked them.

Lilly beamed and nodded, holding on to her necklace. "I got this from Oliver."

"It's a really beautiful gift, Oliver," Heather smiled down at him. "Lilly was thrilled she got it."

"I'm glad," Oliver smiled, but he wasn't looking at Heather. Instead, he was looking over at Lilly, who was looking down at the ground, blushing even more. "Lilly gave me her friendship."

Lilly's head perked up at this comment and she turned to him, confused. "What?"

"The pictures?" Oliver asked. "They were a reminder of how much fun we had throughout the years… and how many more we'll come across later."

The parents were not longer with the teens at this point. Instead, they were walking a head, letting them talk.

Lilly smirked. "You figured out the meaning behind it."

"You know how much my family and friends to me… so… that meant a lot."

Lilly nodded and she looked back down as they walked in silence the rest of the way. They reached Heather's place and as they were saying bye, Lilly stopped Oliver.

"Do you want Twilight?"

"Oh," Oliver nodded. "Sure. Mom, Dad, I'll be back at the house in a minute."

"Okay, don't be late," Mrs. Oken nodded and the parents went their separate ways.

Oliver and Lilly followed Heather back into the house and they stood in the hall while Heather went into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back," Lilly nodded at Oliver and she raced up the stairs. Lilly returned just as fast as she was gone, book in hand. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Oliver took the book from Lilly's hand and he grabbed it with his free one, pulling her close. "Did you want to come over and watch a movie?" He asked, his voice in a low whisper so that Heather didn't overhear.

Lilly was about to answer Oliver back but Heather came out of the kitchen and into the hall, a smirk upon her lips. Blushing, Lilly pulled away from Oliver and Heather shook her head with a small laugh as she looked up.

"It's tradition, you know."

Confused, Oliver and Lilly followed Heather's gaze only to immediately look down at the ground, their cheeks pink from embarrassment. Hanging high on the ceiling, was a mistletoe directly above the young couple.

Heather laughed again. "I'm going to bed. Lilly, be sure to turn out the lights?"

Lilly nodded. "Sure, Mom."

"Goodnight, Oliver." Heather nodded at him.

"Goodnight."

They waited until the sound of Heather's bedroom door shut before either of them spoke.

"Stupid mistletoe…" Lilly mumbled, shaking her head.

Oliver chuckled. "S'okay, Lils." He bent down and kissed her light on the cheek. "Cheek counts, too."

Lilly, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes, changed the subject quickly. "I'll be over there as soon as I know my mom's sleeping."

"Call me or text me when you're ready and I'll meet you out front."

"Why?" Lilly finally looked at him, confused.

"It's late." Oliver frowned, stating the obvious.

"So? It would be pointless for you to walk when it's just a minute away…"

Oliver sighed. "Well then call and I'll just wait out on my porch. I could at least still see you."

Lilly rolled her eyes but agreed. "Okay. I'll see you soon."

****

- Teardrops on my Guitar -

It was early morning on Christmas day and even in Malibu, the temperature had dropped dramatically over the night. Lilly woke to the cold in a daze, her eyelids to heavy to keep open. It was only three hours before when she finally fell asleep in the confides of Oliver's bed and waking up the cold was not her idea of starting the day. Still tired, she snuggled deeper under the covers, pulling the warmth to her. She could feel Oliver's heat behind her, his body shaped around hers. She suddenly felt him shift as she did, his arm automatically curling around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Lilly blushed at the sudden contact, fully knowing Oliver had no idea what he was doing. She wasn't going to let that get in the way, though, for his body heat warmed her up quite nicely. She felt herself slowly falling back to sleep as she felt his breath on the back of her neck, until a sound started to fill the quiet room. She was debating on whether or not she should find the source of the noise until she knew right away it wasn't going to end. She propped herself up on her elbow, the blanket falling slightly off of her. She looked around the room through squinted eyes until she noticed that Oliver's phone was ringing on the nightstand near her. Groaning, Lilly picked up the phone and answered, not really looking at the color ID.

"Yeah?"

"Lilly? What - why are you answering Oliver's phone?"

Lilly quickly shot up in bed, her face burning bright red. She really wished she looked at the color ID. "Lindsey, hi."

Oliver was quickly at Lilly's side, his eyes wide. He shook his head and placed his fingers on his lips, pretending that he wasn't there.

"Where's Oliver?" Lindsey's voice rang throughout the room, and she seemed upset.

Lilly raised an eyebrow as she looked at Oliver, panic taking over her. "He - uh - he's not here." Lilly lied.

At that moment, Oliver reached into his other nightstand and took out a pen and notebook. He scrawled something down quickly and pushed it into Lilly's lap, while Lindsey still continued to ask questions.

"Where is he?"

"At home," Lilly answered truthfully as she quickly read Oliver's hand writing. "He left his phone here." She continued, and pushed the notebook back into Oliver's lap.

Oliver sighed and fell back down on the bed.

"Oh, I thought you were at your dads?"

Lilly cringed. "Things were cancelled. I'll tell him you called."

"Would you? Thanks. Oh, and Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

"You too." Lilly hung up the phone and she threw it at Oliver. "I better get home."

"Yeah, okay." Oliver nodded. "Are you and your mom still coming over later?"

Lilly thought for a moment as she got up out of bed and she turned to him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm not sure. I think so."

"Okay, call me and let me know, okay?"

Lilly nodded and walked for the window. She hesitated for a moment and then she turned to face Oliver. "Are you going to call her back?"

"I - no," Oliver sighed. "At least, not until much later. I mean, if I called her now…"

"She would suspect something." Lilly nodded. "Well, get some shut eye, sleeping beauty. You need it."

"You look worse than I do!" Oliver yelled and chucked a pillow at her, only to have it land out in the yard.

Lilly had already left.

****

Author's Note:

I'm on book three of _Breaking Dawn_ and I will not spoil anything but I will tell you this - compared to the first book, all the other three seem so mediocre. I can't wait until my new inspiration, Stephenie Meyer, finally comes out with Edward's eye of _Twilight_. Also, if you have myspace - please add me! /rxrrazorblade


	21. Their Mistake

"_Yes,_" Oliver sighed into his phone, his eyes closed. "In fact, I'm meeting Lilly now." He was silent for a moment and then he sighed again. "No, Miley wont be there." Silence. "Look, Lindsey, I promise you that when you come home tomorrow, I'll have the dance down pact." Silence. "Yeah, bye."

Oliver stayed in his car for a moment, tired and nervous. The talent show was a week away and Oliver wasn't so confident as he had sounded on the phone. Every time he thought of the show, the butterflies in his stomach awakened and his face suddenly grew pale. No matter how many times Lilly, Miley, and Lindsey can tell him he'll be ready - the truth is that he just _wont_ be. Not mentally, at least.

__

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Dazed, Oliver looked out his car window to see Lilly starring at him with a raised eyebrow. Forcing a smile, he nodded at her and shut his car off. He opened up the door to greet her, his legs feeling a little weak. "Hey."

"What were you doing in there?" Lilly asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Feeling sick," Oliver admitted.

"Not _this_ again," Lilly sighed. "Oliver, you'll be fine!"

"I didn't know you could see the future," Oliver shook his head.

"Duh," Lilly smirked. "Didn't you know? They call me Madam Skates."

Oliver snorted.

"Come on," Lilly grabbed his elbow and dragged him towards the gym. "Last rehearsal until _dress_ rehearsal. If you have any slip ups now - do them cause after this you're on your own."

Oliver sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Look - are you sure you can't just like, not practice and help me next week?"

Lilly stopped walking and looked at Oliver, her eyes blank. She looked a little - upset. "I've been helping you since we figured this whole thing out, Oliver."

"I know," Oliver smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Lilly's shoulder. "I was kidding, Lilly-pad. You know how much I appreciate your time, right?"

Lilly hesitated at first but she nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I'm a little disappointed I wont be _in_ the dance. After all, I feel like I'm part of it now."

Oliver nodded. "Don't worry - you wont be after I fall. And fall. And fall."

"Oliver," Lilly groaned and walked into the gym, dragging Oliver along with her.

****

- Teardrops on my Guitar -

"Hey Lilly?" Oliver stopped dancing and he grabbed hold of Lilly, pulling her towards him.

Lilly tripped back and she steadied herself, glaring at Oliver in the process. "Why'd you stop?"

"I think I'm pretty much set until next Friday…"

"…and?"

"We haven't practiced the ending at all." Oliver let go of Lilly's arm and he stood there, frozen.

Lilly blushed and bit her bottom lip. "Is that really a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lindsey. Wouldn't she mind how … close … we will be?"

Oliver was about to say something until he heard a phone ring by the stereo. "Is that your phone?"

Lilly nodded. "I'll be right back."

Oliver suddenly got lost in his thoughts as he suddenly went through the dance through his mind. He forgot that if he did the last part of the dance, his arm would be around her waist, his hand under her thigh, and his lips just an inch away from hers. _At least,_ he thought. _At least she wont be in that dress…_

He wasn't sure if he could be able to handle Lilly's leg practically over his hip in the dress Lindsey was going to wear.

"Looks like it is just going to be you and me for the rest of the day."

Oliver snapped his head up and he locked eyes with Lilly's. "What do you mean?"

"Miley cancelled."

"She's not going out with us later?"

"No," Lilly sighed. "She has a last minute concert. And actually, she asked us if we wanted to go."

Oliver shook his head. "After practice, I'm going to be beat. I don't really want to dress like Mike today."

"That's what I said," Lilly smiled. "So I told her we'll just see her tomorrow."

Oliver nodded. "So?"

"So?"

"Dance? Fully?"

Lilly hesitated for a minute. "Yeah, sure."

Lilly ran back to the stereo and replayed the song over again. The two practiced the routine over again, both more focused on the last move. Lilly was feeling anxious and Oliver was feeling a little guilty but in the end, he wanted to make sure he was going to get it right before Lindsey came.

As the moment came, something happened that neither one expected. Oliver held Lilly in his arms, his left around her waist and his right hand under her thigh. Lilly wrapped her hands around his neck, her fingers grazing the lower part of his hair.

Oliver made the mistake of looking into Lilly's eyes.

Lilly made the sudden mistake of pulling his head down to hers, closing the small inch between their lips.

****

Authors Note: giggle I'm evil, huh? I shouldn't have really posted this until AFTER my sister's wedding, so that way I'll have time to write the chapter right after, but… I had to post. We have friends and relatives in town, I have a rehearsal tomorrow, nails and a doctors appointment on Thursday and.. And… yes, Friday is the wedding. Where I get to make a speech … and fail miserably at trying to make every cry. Don't we all just LOVE weddings? I know Jack Sparrow does.


	22. Lindsey or Lilly?

**WAnna know something? I don't own Hannah Montana. I know!**

It was wrong.

No, it was very wrong.

So wrong that knowing it was wrong just excited her even more. So she pushed him away, but unfortunately, during the haze of the sweet kiss, she forgotten he was still holding on to her leg. So together, the fell to the hard wood floor, causing Lilly to whine in pain.

Oliver quickly threw his hands up to her head, holding it just a few centimeters above the ground. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Lilly managed to laugh and she nodded. "Yeah."

Her smile disappeared as quickly as it arrived, for they both found themselves lost in the moment once again. His body was pressed against hers, their eyes and lips just inches apart once more. Lilly laid her head back down as she felt his fingers slowly make their way to her cheek. She sighed and closed her eyes as he leaned in.

"Oliver…" she managed to whisper as his lips met hers once more. Her heart was beating so hard, she thought she was going to die in pleasure at that moment.

He nipped lightly at her lower lip, asking for entrance. She gladly accepted, her lips parting slightly. Her mind seemed to be blank after that. She didn't want to think of anything else but him.

His lips left hers and slowly, he began to leave a trail of small kisses from the corner of her mouth to the crook of her neck, where he stayed.

That is, until she finally gained some sense of mind.

Lilly pushed him off of her and she quickly stood to her feet.

"What was that for?" Oliver asked, a little dazed as he tried to get to his feet.

Lilly helped him and as soon as he was up, she quickly pulled her hand away from his, taking a few steps back as well.

"What are we doing, Oliver?"

Oliver looked at her for a moment and then he looked away. "I don't know."

"You love Lindsey."

"I love…" he stopped in mid-sentence, his mind reeling. He didn't know what to say, but in reality, he knew he didn't love Lindsey. Not like that. "I'm really confused, Lilly."

"Yeah, I know," Lilly hurried and grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder. "I should get going."

"Wait, now?" Oliver gently took hold of her arm and she yanked it away. "Shouldn't we…"

"You need to figure out what you want, Oliver." Lilly sighed. "It's obvious how I feel."

"How is this… how is this going to effect us?"

"Us?" Lilly looked at him, confused. "Oliver, there was no us."

"Our friendship, Lils." Oliver sighed, taking a step forward.

"I have…" Lilly took in a deep breath and she stepped back. "I have pretended, Oliver, that I've been okay with you seeing Lindsey. And with you wanting to be just friends. But now? You kissed me back, Oliver, and now that I've stepped over that line…" She felt her eyes beginning to well up and she knew if she didn't get out of there soon, she would break down. "I don't think I can go back to thinking what if, now that I know."

Oliver didn't say anything. Instead, he just stood there, watching her as she grabbed her cell phone and water.

"Call me when you figure out what you are going to do, Oliver."

Then just like that, he stood there watching as the door closed behind her. And he didn't chase after her.

-

Billy Ray flipped through the channels on the television, bored. They had over two hundred channels and yet nothing sparked his interest. Not even the beautiful sound of "What you talking about Willis?". So as he was making his third round through the channels, he finally decided it was time he just fed his now empty stomach. He turned off the tv and stood up, patting his stomach. "BLT, here I come."

He made his way into the kitchen, grabbing the bacon out of the fridge. As he closed the door, he thought he heard someone enter the house and up the stairs. Turning to the front door, it was shut. Shrugging, he turned back to the bottom cabinet to grab a frying pan. Humming to himself, he lit the stove and opened the package of bacon, placing a few slices onto the pan.

"Have you seen Miley?"

Billy Ray jumped at the voice and he turned to see Lilly standing behind him, her arms crossed over her chest. Her face was red and she seemed to be fidgeting.

"Hi Lils," he said, confused as he looked her up and down. "Didn't she tell you about the concert?"

Lilly sighed. "That's right. I forgot."

"Are you okay?"

"I just… really need to talk to Miley."

"Are you sure I can't help?"

"No," Lilly cried. She placed her hands over her face, embarrassed. "I'm sorry…"

"No," Billy Ray wrapped his arms around Lilly, pulling her close. "Don't be."

The two stayed like that for several minutes before her tears started to subside and the bacon began to sizzle.

"Your more than welcome to stay here until she and Jackson get back. In the meantime, do you want one of my famous made BLT's?"

Lilly pulled away and nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I'd like that, Mr. Stewart."

-

The black phone laid there silently on the middle of Oliver's bed, still and silent. Oliver, on the other hand, was sitting by it, watching it was he rocked back and forth, whispering for her to call. He tried calling her as after the rehearsel, but she didn't pick up the phone.

Thinking he should call again after the fifth time, the phone began to ring as he went to reach for it. Taking a deep breath, he flipped it open and jumped off his bed to walk over to his window, looking over at Lilly's house.

"Hi… we need to talk."

**Author's Note: We are so close to the ending of this story. I haven't realized how long it's taken me to update but I promise I will not give up on it. Just a couple more chapters left! Twitter me! /rxrrazorblade**


	23. All I Have

**Silly Kids. The copyright is for Disney. Not me.**

Lilly stood behind the curtains anxiously, her heart beating with nerves and her stomach tied in knots. It's been a week since she's last seen Oliver, and her mind has been racing with anticipation. It was the talent show and she was on just before Oliver and Lindsey, who were last. Neither were anywhere to be seen. Part of her was worried that something has happened between them. Part of her was hoping that something did but yet part of her was angry. She put a lot of effort into helping them with that dance. If they didn't perform it…

"Lilly!"

She jumped at the sound of her name being called, and she turned her attention away from Holly Madison, who was currently doing several different tricks with a hula-hoop, and to Miley, who was playing stage manager and costumer designer. Being that not many costumes were being used, it as obvious she could do both.

Lilly straightened out her shirt and stood up straight, forcing a smile. "What's up, Miley?"

"We need you to take last."

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "What? I can't - there's no way I can be last! I'm not good enough to close out the show -"

"Lilly, you are," Miley tapped her foot impatiently. "Look, I know it's last minute, but we had a change in plans with Oliver and Lindsey's dance."

"What?" Lilly asked, a little irritated. "What was wrong with the dance?"

"They aren't doing it."

"Why?"

"Lindsey dropped out."

"What?"

"And I need to borrow the guitar."

"What?!"

At that moment, Holly emerged from the curtains, her face flushed. "Good luck, Lilly!" the petite red head piped in. "You'll need it if you are going to manage to come even close to me!"

Lilly bit her tongue and ignored the girl as she walked by. She was nice in class, but when it came to sports…

"Please?" Suddenly, Oliver appeared in front of Lilly, next to Miley.

"Trust me," Miley whispered to Lilly as she leaned in to grab hold of the acoustic guitar.

Lilly just looked between the two and sighed. She was doing Oliver way to many favors… but that's who she was. So she just merely nodded and let Miley take hold of the guitar, watching her as she walks on to the stage.

"Lilly," Oliver closed his eyes as he heard Miley talk with the school in the auditorium. "Thank you."

"_Thank you Holly, for your wonderful Hula-tricks. Next, please put your hands together for Oliver Oken, who will be singing 'All I Have' by Mat Kearney."_

"For what?" She asked, not meeting his eyes.

"_Accompanied by me, Miley Stewart, on guitar."_

"Everything."

Then Lilly stood there and watched as Miley took a seat on a stool and Oliver, who took the mic stand between his hands.

"This song," Oliver breathed into the mic, a little bit to heavily. "is for the one was there. The one who is there. And the one," he stopped as Miley began to play the chords softly. "That will be there, like the air that I breathe."

And she stood there, still as stone, as he sang. His voice echoed through the quiet auditorium, Miley's chords bouncing off the walls.

_Here we go at it three years later,_

_Will you help me dream it all up again?_

_Tired of the same song everyone's singing,_

_I'd rather be lose with you instead._

_Don't you come around here, come around here again._

_Dragging my fears, dragging my fears out the door._

_All I have, all I have, all I have, well you know it's yours._

_Every breath, every step, every moment I'm looking for._

_All I have, all I have, all I have is yours._

_And you watch my heart break a little bit more._

_My heart break a little bit more, my heart break a little bit more._

**- Three days earlier -**

Oliver took a seat on the sand, his bare feet just meeting the shore. The water was cold as the sun was setting, but it felt nice after being on his feet all day from dancing and school. His head was finally clear, and he waited patiently for Lindsey to meet him. She came back into town just a few hours ago, and they both agreed to meet on the beach.

Even though it seemed like hours, it was only minutes until his name being called. Turning his head to the right, he saw Lindsey walking up to him, a half smile on her face. She took a seat next to him and they were both quiet.

Until finally, he spoke. "How was your vacation?"

"It was nice," she frowned as she took a sudden interest in the sand. "Oliver, I'm glad we decided to talk in person rather than over the phone."

"Right," he agreed as he took her hand in his. "You go first."

"This isn't easy," she took in a deep breath. Her voice was shaky and she bit her lower lip in anticipation. "Do you remember when I called to let you know I was staying with family until Christmas break was over?"

He nodded.

"I lied," Lindsey looked up at him, upset. "I went to an audition for New York."

"That's great!" Oliver beamed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure if I would get accepted and if I did, I had a lot to think about."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Get accepted?" Oliver asked, a smile on his face.

"Yeah," she nodded as Oliver gave her a quick hug. "But, Oliver… that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I think I know where this is going," Oliver sighed. "It's why I called you."

"What do you mean?"

"We rushed into our relationship too fast, didn't we?"

Lindsey was silent for a moment before she finally agreed. "Yeah, we did."

"You don't love me, do you?"

"No," Lindsey cried, pulling her hand away from Oliver's, wiping her own tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Oliver whispered, pulling Lindsey back to him. She placed her head on to his shoulder, her tears subsiding. "There's one more thing I have to tell you, though." He said after a moment.

Lindsey brought her head up and her eyes met with his.

"I kissed Lilly. Over the weekend."

- **Present Day -**

Then she knew. Before she knew it, Oliver was off the stage and Miley was calling her name. She could only say thanks as he handed her the guitar and she walked up onto the stage. As she looked at all the students in the auditorium, she felt the butterflies in her stomach churn. She looked over at Miley and mouthed for her to stay. Miley just shook her head and gave Lilly a thumb's up before stepping behind the curtains.

Taking a deep breath, she placed the acoustics' strap over her shoulders, she sat on the stool, and fixed the mic to meet her level. "This song is something I wrote, and I hope you like it. It's called 'Teardrops On My Guitar'."

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he wont see,_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be._

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without._

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny,_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me._

_He says he so in love, he's finally got it right._

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

_He's the reason for these teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love,_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for these teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light._

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight._

_He's the reason for these teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough,_

_And he's all that I need to fall into…_

_Drew looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see._

**Note: One more chapter left and then an epilogue. Enjoy! I wanted to work on a sequel, but I'm not sure if this will happen considering how long it took me to finish this. Let me know what you think.**


	24. Our Song

**Nope. Don't own Hannah Montana. Sorry!**

As soon as her act was over, Lily stood from her stool and looked out into the audience, and she was sure it seemed like forever until everyone broke out into an applause. Soon, Miley returned to the stage to thank her, and then called out all the other acts to the stage for a final applause. Lily watched as they came out from either end of the stage, and she took note that Oliver was missing. Where was he?

"Thank you, everyone, for coming out tonight." Miley smiled, her stage persona showing brightly. "We raised a total of one thousand, one hundred-forty dollars for Children's Memorial, and it was all thanks to you and our student body acts! On your way out, we will still be holding some of our auctions and sales in the hall. Now, give it up once again for all of our acts!"

On cue, all of the students held joined hands in a long line and did a final bow. Parents and students in the audience began to stand and file out, and the students on stage made their way off the stage. Miley and Lily walked off together and headed to grab their things in the back of the room.

"Where's Oliver?" Lily asked as she packed the guitar back into the case.

"Oh, I can't believe I almost forgot," Miley sighed and shook her head. "He said to meet him at the beach."

"Okay, well, are you ready to head out?"

Miley looked at Lily as if she just said something stupid. "I'm not going."

Lily was about to question Miley why, when it suddenly dawned on her. "Oh, you mean he wants to meet me."

Miley raised an eyebrow at Lily and shook her head. "Yeah."

"Did… did he stay for the act?"

Miley bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Did… did he say anything about it?" Lily asked, worried.

Miley shook her head. "He left just before you finished. He said he had to do something, and that he wanted you to meet him at the beach."

Lily just nodded and picked up her things. "I should probably head out, then. I'll call you later?"

Miley grinned. "You better."

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me off, Mom. I'll take my things out of the car when I get home." Lily stepped out of her mom's truck and leaned into the open window.

"That's okay, I'll grab them. Will you be okay coming home?"

"Yeah, I'll be with Oliver so I'm sure he can take me home."

Heather nodded. "Have fun, don't be out too late."

Lily nodded and waved goodbye to her mom before she turned around to look out on to the beach. She wasn't exactly sure where Oliver was, but she thought he might have been at Rico's so she had her mom drop her off there, but he was no where in sight.

Sighing, Lily decided to just start walking towards the water and down the beach. The sun was beginning to set and there wasn't a lot of people left. She imagined most of them had left now that the temperature was beginning to drop. Lily decided to stop and sit on a large piece of driftwood that she and Oliver normally meet up at for surfing. Eventually, he'll find her or she'll find him.

Lily was nervous. Insanely nervous. She knew for a fact that something had to have happened to Lindsey and Oliver if they didn't do their act, and she was worried what Oliver wanted to talk to her about. Her heart was telling her everything she wanted to hear - that he was going to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her with just as much passion as he kissed her during their dance. Her mind also told her, though, that chances are he just wanted to sort through it and make sure she knew it was a mistake - and that he just wanted to be friends.

Lily heard a the strumming of a guitar not to far from herself, and sighed. It wasn't abnormal for someone to be on the beach playing - but it just brought back the memories of her performance and she turned red at the thought. What did Oliver think of it? Did he hate her for it? At least, though, she wasn't half as bad as the person playing.

"Our song is the slamming screen door - sneaking out late - tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow cause it's late - and your momma doesn't know."

Lily perked up. That… wasn't Oliver, was it? It sounded like him. She turned to look behind her and her jaw dropped. Was he serious?

Oliver stood there with sheepish grin, one of Miley's guitar's in hand. "Unbelievable, isn't it?"

Lily couldn't help but laugh. "What is this?"

"The song you wrote - it was amazing and I wanted to see if I could take a crack at writing one." He shrugged and took a seat next to her. "Sorry I was late, I had to drive back to Miley's house and then meet with her dad for like a five minute lesson. Not to bad, yeah?"

Lily smirked. "It could be better."

"I have more to the song. Want to hear it?"

Lily nodded. "Sure."

"Our song is the way you laugh. The first date - I didn't kiss her and I should have."

"And when did you come up with this?" Lily asked, impressed. The song wasn't bad.

"Just now, actually. I was winging it."

"You just might be talented enough to be a song writer, Mr. Oken," Lily nudged him.

"So, you like it?" Oliver asked. When he saw Lily nod, he smiled. "Good. I was thinking you and I could write it a full song. I figured it'd be like a double meaning."

"How so?"

Oliver placed to guitar down in the sand and took hold of Lily's hand. "We would write it, which means we own it - and it's ours. Always."

Lily looked up at him, a blush creeping on her cheeks. "Are you trying to ask me something?"

"I think you know what I'm asking you."

Lily smiled and nodded. "I think you know my answer."

* * *

"So, tomorrow then?"

Lily nodded. They were sitting out on her front porch, looking up into the night sky. They stayed at the beach for about a half hour before deciding to go home before it turned too dark. Then, once they reached her house, neither of them wanted the night to end so they stayed out front, talking.

"_You know, one thing about that song has to change." Lily sighed as Oliver held her in his arms._

"_What's that?"_

"_We never had a first date."_

"_Sure we did."_

_Lily raised an eyebrow and moved a little so that she was looking at him. "When?"_

"_You held my hand for my crayons."_

"_You didn't stand a change back then."_

"_As long as I had my crayons, I did."_

"Any place you want to go?" Oliver asked as he tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her hear.

Lily shook her head. "Doesn't matter as long as you're there."

Oliver sighed and pulled Lily into his arms. "How could I have been so blind?"

"It's you," Lily snorted into his shoulder and pulled away. "We should both get to bed, though."

Oliver sighed and nodded. "Yeah, okay." He leaned in and gave her a soft, yet gentle kiss. "Sweet dreams." he whispered.

Lily sighed. "I will now, thanks."

Oliver smiled at her and then turned around walked across her front lawn before he turned around to look at her. "Tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Lily Pad."

"Night, Ollie-pop."

Lily watched Oliver as he walked down the sidewalk and to his house. Once he reached his front door and opened it, she turned around and walked back into hers, her heart racing. Finally, it wasn't hurt.

"_What do you say about tomorrow?"_

"_What about tomorrow?"_

"_We'll go on our second date."_

"_You sure do take your time taking a girl out for a second time. It's been how long?"_

"_You're worth the wait, Lily."_

"_Oliver?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What did you mean when you said you wanted the song to be ours - always?"_

_Oliver pulled Lily tighter to himself. "I meant always."_

_**End… or is it?**_

* * *

**Oh, my, gosh. I don't think I could ever, ever apologize enough to everyone. I sincerely thought I posted the last chapter - and apparently I never did. So, here it is. Last chapter. There was supposed to be an epilogue where it would lead into a sequel - which would be called "Our Song" but I'm not sure if too many people would be interested - not to mention I'm not sure how often I would be able to update it. I did finish this one, though, two years since the last update. At least you know I'm to my word - I said I'd finish this story. Took me forever, but I did. If you'd like for me to do a sequal, I suppose I can and continue with posting an epilogue. Your choice =) If you read this, than honestly - thank you so much for sticking with this story for so long. Writing Teardrops on my Guitar has been a full blown experience and I don't think I had ever had loved a community as much as I had with everyone who is a fan of Loliver and the girls from Colorful Friends.**

**You guys have helped inspire me, and you have given my confidence, and I don't think I could ever thank you enough for all the encouragement. I'm trying to be more successful of completing my lifetime goal of becoming a publishing author - so if you are interested in keeping up with my original work - and you have a facebook, like my page ( TriciaJiacomin) or you can visit my work at **** ~lovestrength****. Thank you!**


End file.
